


Sister Ghost, Brother Giant

by DCJoKeRHS



Series: IronFam [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All the Men are Adorable Idiots and Sometimes Queens, All the Women are Queens, BAMF Hela (Marvel), BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF Pepper Potts, Hela is a Big Sis, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I Don't Even Know, Kid Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki is a Baby Bro, Multi, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past Violence, Please Don't Kill Me, Precious Loki, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Racism, Racism towards Vampires, Racism towards Werewolves, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark Need to Communicate More, Teen Peter Parker, Then Again - Please Do, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Total Mom, Triggers, Vampires, Werewolves, What Have I Done, human/vampire relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Loki and Hela meet after Odin had successfully sealed her away.An Older Loki then goes to earth to find two factions "gifted" and "cursed" by the pair...And, oh, Hela has a heart now, Tony and Steve lead the Vampire and 'Wolf families, Peter is Oblivious and Precious with Everyone and I think someone needs to tell Tony he can't obsess over Children, especially his Clan's.





	1. Meeting

Hela is hunting for another way to her freedom, when there is a soft _tug_ , tingling through her Seidr and calling out.

So, she went with it, astral projection coming easily to the Death Goddess…

…Only to find a small boy sitting, curled up on his bed, hardly younger than 255 years - 4 of Midgard’s measly years.

The boy has his tongue poking out of his lips, eyes closed with concentration, head slightly lowered as he held as tight a control of his Seidr as possible.

“Well, who might you be?” she asked, smiling at the small thing.

The little one yelps, jumping slightly with a look of open fright.

“Wh- wh- wha’?” the little one squeaks, before shaking himself, “I-I am Loki of Asgard! Son of Odin! Y- Who dares-...” he stutters out, finger still pointing as he reads Hela’s own look of fury.

“ _Son_ of Odin?” she hisses.

The boy pauses, before nodding.

“A-and Frigga… I- I have a big brother called Thor, b- but everyone likes him a- a lot more than me…” he says, “Only Mo- Mother and Thor like me, a- an’ I wan’ed to show them that I- I’m _not_ useless, like Thor’s friends s- say…”

Hela chuckles.

“I am Hela, daughter of Odin.”

Loki pauses, before scrunching his nose up.

“Really?”

Hela nods.

“I was sealed away several hundred years ago…” she hums, “Though you have somehow summoned me; that is quite a strong feat, for someone so… _young_.”

Potential flows around the child like a meter-thick second skin; she just needed to stay detached and bend this young child’s mind.

“S-so, will you be my friend?!” little Loki breaths.

Eyes as green as emeralds widened with such pure _hope_ and _wonder_ that Hela could only keep her cool by sitting beside the boy.

“Yes,” she settles on, “We are family, are we not?”

Little arms grab her waist, as black, fluffy hair rubs into her side.

“Thank you, Hela!” he giggles, light and cheery.

Hela smiles, as she moves a hand to glide down the back of silken robes.

“Of course, my child,” she smiles, “Of course… Though, I shall need to be kept a _secret_ , alright?”

“OK!” Loki nods, “I promise!”

 

From then on, Loki would call to her, telling her about his day and what he’d been learning.

He was alone for every visit, but with it being everyday, and the child not even looking _remotely_ tired-

“Tell me,” she asks, three months in, when she’s helping him learn lots more about his Seidr, “What times do you usually call me?”

“Between lunch and dinner!” Loki grins, “I get woken up by one of the maids, then I have morning lessons with Thor, though usually he never listens and complains that he wants to be playing with the hammer Father had made for him. I’m use to that, though, and our tutors always know I’m going to read more about it, after-” god, he sounds like a little one of her Vampires! Yet many moons more innocent! “-so they mainly focus on teaching Thor!” And this brother sounds exactly like one of Odin’s Werewolves. How disappointing, yet it should have probably been expected. “Then we have Lunch, then I stay in here and read or talk with _you_ , before one of the maids come and fetch me for dinner, then I go to bed!”

“What about your relations with others?” Hela asks, gently running her fingers through his hair.

He leans into the touch, despite already being snuggled into her side.

 _(Is he really_ that _touch-starved?!)_

“Oh, I’m too little to play with them,” he says, “Else, they usually pick on me; I take after Mother a lot more than Father, so I’m smaller than everyone! They also like throwing things a lot and never use their heads - it’s annoying.”

“Oh, really?” Hela asks, “Do you get any actual combat training, then?”

Loki shakes his head.

“I get taught stuff with my Seidr by Mother! Though she’s busy a lot, so I have to read a lot. Thor does, though! Father says he’s old enough, yet he started learning _way_ before me!”

“Oh? How would you like me to teach you some, then?” Hela chuckles, “Our Seidr, like how you are lending me a semi-physical form, can also lend a fully-physical form to other things, such as blades; how would you like to learn that?”

Loki looks at her with those green, _green_ eyes of his, as Hela can only smile.

“Really?!” he asks, “Oh, yes, yes please, Hela!”

He doesn’t bounce in place, doesn’t even tremble, only smiles with even the volume of his eyes, a gap showing where one of his baby teeth had fallen out.

“Alright, then,” Hela agrees…

 

And yet, it appears this decision causes.. _Changes_.

A year in, the door crashes open, only a quick illusion spell hiding her from their intruder’s view.

A boy with blond hair and bubbling, blue eyes enters.

“Loki! Play with me!” they demand, running to grab Hela’s young charge, “No one else _will_ and it’s _boooo_ ring! But I know you’re always there for me, like our parents are, so hey, hey, wanna play?!”

 _Urgh_. Hela bets he’s adopted; he’s too much of an incessant _puppy_ to be called a child of Odin.

“W- I- I- I-...” Loki stutters, “But I was _reading_ , brother!” Loki replies, “Do you not have the other Valkyries-in-training to play with when your usual friends are busy?”

“But they’re _girls_!” Thor whines.

“Mother’s a girl and _she’s_ able to beat _anyone_ with her Seidr alone!” Loki retorts.

Hela feels pride, as she watches the small child stand up to his elder sibling, who even has the leather armour Asgardian children usually start off with during training, though given he was a prince, gold was woven into the seams and around the shoulders, status in every thread of his clothing.

A thing Hela noticed, Loki had little of, only flecks of gold and silver in his cuffs and collar.

Something in her _burns_ at the sight.

“You may go,” she says, voice soft, so only Loki may hear, “He’s a mere puppy in countenance; he will leave you be once sated.”

Loki looks towards her, before back to the other.

“ _Fine_ …” Loki huffs, “I was having fun…”

“Well, we can have even _more_ fun!” Thor grins, grabbing his brother’s hand, “Come on!”

With that, Loki is dragged from the room…

From then on, Hela works with Loki to figure out a way for Hela to see beyond the room, “so [she] may protect [Loki]”.

 

It is during this time, when he hits his sixth birthday, that he figures out that he can shapeshift.

Loki is working on his Seidr with Frigga, when one of the maids burst in.

Loki _shrieks_ in shock, Seidr directing _inwards_ instead of outwards, having spent so much more time in use since Hela’s first visit that it was like a second skin.

So Loki shifted into a cat and fell off the chair he’d been sitting in.

“Loki!” Frigga screams, shocked, as Loki bounces rolling to a stop on his hind quarters.

Then, he _sneezes_.

It is honestly the cutest thing to both women.

A kitten with black fur, fluffy and soft, as well as emerald eyes, _sneezing_ after rolling out of a fall.

“Miaw!” he says, calling to Frigga, hopping onto his paws, padding over.

Getting nuzzled into her chest, Loki instinctively clings with his claws, curling into her.

“What is it?” Frigga asks, finally focusing on the maid as she gently pets her now-feline son.

“Oh! Um, _OH_! Your highness! His young highness broke his leg! He is being tended to, but he wished to see you two!”

Frigga giggles, as Loki gives a kitten-glare…

 

Thor is lying in the healing chamber, leg propped up and arms crossed over his chest as Thor’s boredom is evident in every tense muscle the other child had.

“Oh, Thor! Whatever did you do this time?!”

Loki twists in his mother’s arms, peering over at the brawnier of the two.

He mewls once more, wiggling, before tripping out of his mother’s arms into Thor’s stomach.

Thor freezes, surprised, as Loki pads up towards Thor’s face.

“Loki, your brother is already wounded,” Frigga states, as Loki raises a paw near Thor’s chin.

“Loki?!” Thor asks, surprised.

Loki pauses at the feeling of Thor’s voice in his chest.

Hands pick Loki up by his torso, Loki flailing as not even his _tail_ can find purchase.

Thor giggles, as Loki goes limp, hissing.

“Thor, your brother doesn’t like how you’re holding him; there’s no support for his belly beyond your thumbs.”

Thor’s eyes realise in realisation, setting Loki on his stomach again, Loki nipping a finger in scolding-

Only for fingers to stroke behind his ears.

Loki _melts_ , rumbling purrs spilling up from his chest as he just _flops_ onto his brother, who carefully sits up…

Thor and Loki stay there for the rest of the day, the small kitten falling asleep on their Asgardian sibling, who soon followed suit…

 

Thor awoke to a weight on his chest, a weight he’d been cuddling in his sleep.

He has to physically stop himself from cooing, biting his lower lip.

A _Prince_ doesn’t _coo_.

Loki, having shifted back in his sleep, has curled up around Thor, head on Thor’s chest as his arms were tucked between them, legs to the right of Thor’s torso, yet drawn towards Loki’s chest.

Thor tensing has Loki moving slightly, so Thor makes himself relax again, reaching to gently pet the fluffy, dark hair that rests just below his chin.

It is during this peace, that Loki awakes, first cuddling closer to Thor, before sitting up quickly, shocked.

“I- I- I-...” he stutters, before getting yanked back into Thor’s arms.

“You’re cute and warm,” Thor states, hugging his brother tighter, “Don’t change.”

Loki is quiet, before tightening his grip on Thor…

 

Hela smiles when Loki reveals his ability.

“Look, look! I’m a girl!” Loki beams, now in a dress, hair long and eyes sparkling in a softer-shaped face.

“Shapeshifting?” Hela asks, quirking a brow.

“Yes!” Loki chirps, “I turned into a kitten by accident, but then I’ve been practising and now I can shift into anything!”

Hela lifts Loki into her lap, as she listens.

“You haven’t been letting me see through your eyes so often, why?” she asks.

Loki pauses in explaining his latest potion.

“Uh…” Loki looks away, “Well, Mother and Father both agreed that I can’t remain in my quarters as much as I want. I am to play with the other children, they say…”

Hela hums, smile creasing into a disapproving frown, “That sounds like utter nonsense,” she says, “Why on _earth_ would they expect you to be able to do such a thing after they’ve all most likely made their opinions of you _very clear_ by this point?”

Loki _laughs_ , though it is too old and broken for a child his age.

“I am hated as much as the Jotun…” he says.

Hela, hearing his words, _laughs_.

“Then show them that you _should_ be feared! Though, obviously, lay beneath the eye of Odin; he has sealed _me_ away given he has fallen to _Love_ and _Empathy_ and wished to ignore all the blood we have spilled!”

Loki gifts her words with a confused look.

“Do you really believe people as hot-blooded as ours could always be so peaceful? That the Frost Giants would fear us, despite how many parties have been thrown in your lifetime?”

Loki shakes his head, confused.

“Hmm… Well, to gain as much gold as we have, our people have _robbed_ and _plundered_ and struck _fear_ into _many_. When I was a child, I was taught how to fight with both Seidr _and_ any weapon I could get my hands on! With _me_ at his side, Odin has conquered many a realm!... But, then, once our home had become a Utopia of War and Gold, Odin no longer wished for us to fight.”

“Why?” Loki asks.

“My mother was dead,” Hela replies, “Had been for ten Midguardian years, 648 of ours. Then, Odin has conquered everything by that point and, after two centuries of dictatorship, he decides to go all Peace-and-Roses! I _obviously_ advised him against it, but then I got locked away! I break free, then I get locked away again! Alongside all those who’d supported me!”

Loki frowns.

“But you’re _nice_! You’ve helped me!”

Hela absent-mindedly cuddles the small boy to herself.

“No. I slaughtered the first generation of Valkyrie, then the second and third, when I used to be amongst them, used to train with them.”

“Really?!” Loki asks, surprised.

“Bloodshed cannot be removed as easily as others think, young one; I am what Odin fears because of that: I am his past, as you and Thor are his future.”


	2. Parted

The last of Loki's training with Seidr came with his eleventh Midgardian-birthday.

By this point, no necklace was needed for Hela to see what Loki does, only a spell that made Loki's eyes all the more brilliant a green.

“Where is he going?” Hela asks, as Odin is called away.

“He's going to see the council,” Loki says under his breath, only audible to himself and Hela.

“What did you say, brother?”

Loki turns to face Thor.

“I was just wondering why Father’s going to see the council; they’ve been doing so a lot more often than usual.”

“Oh… Why don’t we ask Mother?” Thor says.

“She’s being left out of it, too,” Loki points out, gesturing towards where she sat.

“Huh,” Thor says, before a broad grin stretches over his face…

 

They summon Loki three Asgardian months later, Hela’s spirit watching under several glamours at Loki’s side, the youngest Odinson only a few Midgardian months away from his twelfth Midgardian birthday.

His Mother is there, as is Thor, as Loki quietly walks to stand before his Father.

“Do you know why you were called here?” Odin asks, face blank.

Loki is quiet, shaking his head with his eyes towards the floor, though he does peek at his sister’s feet, sensing something as she takes a step closer to him.

 _Be prepared to run_ , she says, voice resonating in his head.

His eyes flicker to Thor, whose face is also blank, yet his eyes speak of fear and _prayer_ , as though…

“Do you know Hela?”

Loki tries to remain calm.

“Hela?” he asks.

Her hand settles on the back of his neck.

“Let me see your eyes when you speak.”

Loki feels something in the air shift.

 _Go_!

Loki breaks into a run, back towards the door as the glamours around Hela’s spirit are forced away.

Hands grab Loki, who struggles as he’s dragged back, _fear_ and _helplessness_ filling his chest.

“Really, how _awful_ of you; and here I was watching over your youngest; one loose end to another,” Hela says, voice echoing as Loki looks at Hela in shock, her eyes meeting his for a millisecond.

“Loose end?! Father?” Thor asks, shock filling his voice.

Loki feels whatever’s on his neck creeping down, sending his system into overdrive.

“ _Let go of me_!” he cries, panicking, “Stop, sister, _stop_!”

Hela _chuckles_ , as Loki feels his body go limp.

“I know _exactly_ what have you done to this child; so I decided to harness it and, in doing so, build the confidence required for a Prince, which you so haphazardly threw away.”

Loki faintly hears chanting as he grits his teeth, hearing panic filling the hall as he tries to _fight_ , to _get away_.

Then, _then_ there is quiet, as Loki realizes he’s ben dropped out of pure _fear_ , his magic curling through him and all he feels able to do is curl up.

“ _Brother_!” Thor screams.

“Get him to the healers! The _healers_! _Now_!” Frigga yells.

His mother sounds furious, though as soon as a had settles on him he _screams_ , darting away…

 

Thor ended up carrying him, Loki sobbing silently into his brother’s chest as his had and heart suddenly felt _empty_ , felt like something had been locked away inside.

“ _What has she done to you_?” he hisses, as Loki can’t really remember who _she_ is, can’t remember anything and he is so, _so_ scared _please, Father, no_ …

“She cursed him,” one of the healers say, as Loki grabs Thor’s hand, only able to let out a high, kitten-like whine.

“Into a _Jotun_?”

Loki can’t stop _shaking_ , his magic feeling too _there_ , too _sensitive_ and _raw_.

“It _hurts_ , it _hurts_!” Loki sobs.

Thor sets his hand on Loki’s forehead and it’s like ice in a desert, Loki subconsciously leaning in.

There’s speaking in the background, before Thor says “Loki, what is wrong? Can you tell me, brother?”

“Fuzzy head, too _raw_!” Loki whines, nails digging into his arms, until someone’s tugging his hands away, setting off a series of pained whines as a larger set of hands quickly grab his own.

“Father?”

The pain dulls, as weariness sets in…

 

Hela strides to-and-fro as she finally has realised, through the aura of the Princes and their True forms, _exactly_ which was the adopted child.

But even then, her magic curled and _raged_ to _protect_ , as Hela feel the way her protective and shifting spells had worked.

Loki as now like one of her other creatures, though now much more _family_ than the blood-donor she called _father_.

But she could still _sense_ him for the next few _centuries_ , as he was forced through the Cold of Jotunheim and then pure _Pain_ , words whispered so filthily that he’d even flickered towards her realm more than once, allowing her to hear their words, how they spoke what they wished and sent pure and unadulterated _fury_ through her chest.

He may only be of the throne by Blood-merging, but he was _hers_ and she would shield the young one with the fury of the many realms she had burnt to pieces! Her brother is _HERS_!


	3. Then, On Midgard...

They were born centuries before the Time of Heroes, as the time of Gods faded and the time of Rome came, a [ _gift_ ] was given to the Men of Earth; people who looked and walked like them, yet held the blood of Beasts, eyes glowing red and canines shining white in the darkness of the night.

One Kind gifted to each Land, coveted as Powerful, yet Shunned for the death they reaped…

And so, another [ _gift_ ] was given, to tame the Beasts came Creatures, Creatures who’s eyes shone Gold with the power of the Gods, travelling in Packs and herding the Beasts into Covens, leaving the Cults and Clans be Only when promised Aid and Prosperity.

In time, the days of Old England, names were finally gifted to the Creatures, though they still feared the Beasts as Beasts of Man; _Werwulf_ , _Man-wolf_ , the Wolves of Men, strong enough to protect, yet too strong to be chained like common Dogs, **Werewolves** to guide Man.

It was not until the term _Vampir_ came, whistling and whispering their name as a Species amongst Hungarian borders, slipping into France and across the Tide as _Vampir_ , only the words of an author finally taming it as **Vampire** ; creatures borne of Witches with the power and grace of hidden hunters…

And so rights were made and forged in Stone; Treaties protecting each species on Earth as they grew to merge, though Packs and Clans remained parted…

Until the time of the **Avengers** , when the world’s Strongest brought them _together_ …

 

 

Anthony Edward Stark is a vampire of many titles: _philanthropist, billionaire, Clan Leader_ … _Jerk_ , _self-centred_ vampy, _playboy_ …

…Yet he is _loyal_ , as loyal as a ‘wolf.

So when the Pack his Clan had merged with was _threatened_ and _taken_ by a God called _Loki_? Well... Of course he would fight.

Though, once Loki was caught, Tony has to isolate himself for a time, Steve locating some time later.

“What happened? You hesitated! Back when we caught him!” he snaps.

“I don’t _know_ ,” Tony growls in reply, fangs still out, “I got close enough to _smell_ him and it was like it physically _burned_ to hurt him. I wasn’t the only one, though! I _recognised_ the Vampires amongst the crowd who kneeled as _soon_ as he roared! Heck, even _I_ nearly did, as did Natasha!”

“So you Vampires are _compromised_ by scent _alone_?!”

“As long as we have a strong pain tolerance, we aren’t,” Tony says, “If Nick and I got back up, then so can the others. My Clan won’t fall to someone like _him_ …”

“...Must be a Gods thing,” Steve replies, looking over towards the monitors, where Thor is going to attempt speaking with his brother…

 

Thor is quiet as he comes to stand opposite Loki.

Loki _smirks_ , tilting his head.

“Well well well!” he hums, “Are the Werewolves treating _you_ like the Vampires treat _me_ , Brother?”

“That doesn’t matter right now. Why are you attacking this world? The Loki I know isn’t so ready to fight!”

Loki blinks, before leaning back.

“Really? And I suppose you want to hear my _latest_ sob-story? How I got treated _beautifully_ by some other species  _outside of_ the nine realms and remembered _exactly_ how you and our family acted in our _sister’s_ presence?”

“Hela?! You remember her?!” Thor asks, storming up to the glass.

“Nearly died from the fall, dislodged a few things,” Loki hums, tapping the side of his head “And you know what _I_ remember?”

Thor shakes his head, face turning sad.

“She was the _only one #_ , but for Mother, who actually treated me like a _person_ and not a mere _ornament_ of _Odin_ ,” Loki says, “She helped me with my Seidr, told me our Father’s past, about all the blood he’d spilled to bring us peace, warned me away from bloodshed of my own…” a cruel laugh, “Not like my plan ruined that promise so easily!”

But she _cursed_ you‒”

“SHE REVEALED THE TRUTH!” Loki roars, shooting to his feet, “Dear brother, we my share blood, but I am still _Jotun_ , still forced one Father into War-long sleep and murdered the other in the name of Asgard! I am of _the King_ of _Monsters_ and you of _Gods_! Like _Hel_ I would have been allowed near the throne without the blood-bond formed by Father that _Hela_ reinforced! That _Hela_ twisted so I was _safe_ when Father _shattered_ us!”

“What?” Thor gasps, freezing to the spot.

“And, my belated congratulations; you are _exactly_ how your father was,” Loki says, works coming out in a pained croak.

Silence falls between the two.

“How did you almost die?”

Loki walks over, leaning over as his mouth opens-

And his eyes _flash_ , lightening into silvery blue, his mouth clicking shut as he stands rigidly, spinning away.

“I can’t say,” Loki hums, “Perhaps you might want to run back and check on your little Pack, right?”

Thor is frozen in panic.

“Your mind…”

“Puppets never need them,” Loki states, voice breezy, as he tilts his chin towards one shoulder gracefully, “That  _is_ how you got past the wolven guards, after all…” He straightens once more, “You are both puppeteer and puppet. Have fun while you still can…”

 

Tony can’t hurt him.

But neither can Loki hurt _Tony_ , as the arc reactor keeps him safe.

“Huh, so that’s how you do it,” Tony remarks, “Seems your plan’s failed.”

 _Panic_ flashes across green eyes, the Vampire in Tony _howling_ to protect the God of Mischief.

“Really? What about _this_ , then?” Loki hums, before throwing Tony out the window.

The suit catches Tony with ease, as he goes to fight the Chitauri attacking…

Forcing himself to _not look back_ …

It’s Bruce, as the Hulk, who finally catches Loki.

The human-turned-Hulk went unaffected by the God/Jotun, as the Chitauri are defeated, and Loki is locked away.

But then Loki gets… _Weird_.

His eyes turn from green to blue as soon as, whilst restrained by Thor, handcuffs are slapped closed on his wrists, fading back to green as fast as they’d turned blue.

He just… Slumps.

Like a doll with its strings cut, eyes still open, he collapses.

Given his reaction to Thor that time before…

It is _terrifying_ how still he is at that _exact_ moment.

“What the fuck!” Tony exclaims from his place by the door as Natasha races in, falling on her knees, resting a hand on his throat.

Silence reigns, as panic curls into Thor’s features.

“ _Loki_?!" he hisses.

“He’s unconscious,” Natasha states, before inhaling, “But his scent…”

Thor drops to his knees, Loki falling with him into his brother’s chest, as Thor starts sniffing, a low growl rumbling up from within.

“What _is_ _WRONG_!” he roars, Steve flinching.

There’s a quick scramble, the cuffs being removed.

Loki doesn’t react for a good while, until he gives a sharp inhale, legs scrambling as he starts struggling.

“No no no!! Get off!! Get _off_!” he screams, those close to him shooting away, as Loki curls up, hands grabbing his head, as he can only _shiver_ , eyes wide and petrified as his breath is a blend of whines and hyperventilation.

“Brother!” Thor calls, moving forwards.

The _scream_ that rips itself from Loki’s lips is shrill, racing into a corner as he bursts into thick, wild tears.

“ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ ,” he stutters, unable to breathe, knees tightly pressed to his chest.

“Loki! What’s wrong?!” Thor panics, Steve quickly stopping Thor from getting closer when it only has another wail of fear falling from Loki’s lips, shielding his head.

“Panic attack, he isn’t seeing _you_ right now, big guy,” Tony replies.

“What is it, then?! What’s wrong?!” Thor demands.

Tony glances at Thor, mind churning, before seeing the way the light _glints_ off of Thor's armour.

“Out! Out the room! It’s something you’re wearing!” Tony says, tugging Thor towards the door.

Steve moves to tail Thor from the room, though Loki doesn’t react, still curled up tight.

“I have an idea; Steve, swap one of your gloves for one of Thor’s bracers.”

Steve quickly does so.

“What now?”

“Let it catch the light in Loki’s line of sight.”

Steve’s eyes widen slightly, before he does as told.

Loki darts to the corner farthest away in mere seconds, screaming.

“Found the problem! Thor, it’s your armour! Get human clothes on!” Tony calls.

Thor _runs_ towards the lift; the faster he is changed, the faster he may try and comfort his brother.

“What now? He’s like a scared kid!” Natasha exclaims.

“I’m going to talk to him, continue our conversation from earlier!” Tony says, “Who better than someone who can’t actually hurt him?”

Natasha backs off, as Tony warily approaches.

“Hey, Loki?” he tries, “Loki, you’re not somewhere dangerous, you’re on Earth, alright? Midgard.”

Loki doesn’t react.

“It’s OK to be scared, but, c’mon, look at me, can you do that?”

Loki eyes are flickering about, as Tony continues to talk.

“Y’know, I’ve had to stop myself hyperventilating before and I gotta say, you’re staying awake a lot better than I usually do, but it’s kinda creepy, so I’m gunna help you calm down, OK?”

Loki lets out a high-pitched, low-volumed whine.

“Just need to try and focus on breathing with me, come on, bud, vampires can’t exactly hurt you, can we?”

Loki’s eyes flicker to Tony, still a dazzling, terrified green.

“I don’t want to be harmed,” Loki says.

“It’s OK, we won’t hurt you,” Tony says, voice now deep into the low, hypnotic voice vampires can sometimes adopt; a good reason for them being part of the medical or social services community.

Loki’s quiet, as Tony continues to reassure the other.

“Here, you can scent me, alright? You can usually tell if someone’s safe or not by that; warm smells good, cool smells meh, frosty and burning smells bleurgh, am I right?”

Loki leans forwards slightly, and after the first sniff, he manages to focus, timidly scooting away from the wall, like a wary fox, before he just drops onto Tony, bursting into a fresh stream of tears, burying his face in Tony’s neck.

“I-I thought… I was…” Loki stammers.

Tony’s silent, as he instinctively runs a hand through Loki’s hair, not going lower than the God’s shoulders, one of which he wraps his other arm round, adopting the tactics he’d use on some of his younger Clan members.

“It’s OK, Thor’s just getting changed and then we can talk through things, OK, kid?” Tony says, keeping his voice soft…

 

Loki is brought up to the lounge, but ends up refusing to sit anywhere but in Thor’s lap, one hand gripping Tony like a lifeline.

Tony is quiet.

It’s unfamiliar, yet also understandable, as Tony’s eyes have taken on a noticeable red tint; he was in Clan Leader mode.

Clint’s finally the one to ask, uncomfortable with being so close to the one who’d hypnotized him.

“Alright, since no one else is asking; what the hell happened to you? That as a major freak-out you had back there.”

Loki is quiet, before taking a shaky breath.

“Hel,” he replies, “A living-world Hel, made by a Fake God of Death.”

Thor gently rubs his brother’s back in encouragement.

“Th-, he had many working for him, I practically fell right from Asgard into his lap…” Loki’s grip on both Tony and Thor tightens, “All he saw was a _toy_ , someone both _powerful_ and expandable and when he discovered that I don’t just have glamours, but also the ability to _shapeshift_ completely… I was a game… _Who could crush the Jotun-Asgardian beast the fastest? Which mind mages could show off every pitiable moment of my life to a room of drunkards and get the most laughs? Who could work the hardest for a reward of one hour with a Puppet-God…_ Then they unsealed memories that had been sealed away with one of my momentary deaths, when they discovered that they _could_ kill me and I’d just return because Our Sister couldn’t let either of my Fathers know I was still alive again, because our laws are so messed up we _still_ have that thing from about two-thousand years ago where any receiver receives punishment for…”

Thor _growls_.

“They molested you?!” he growls.

“In more way than one,” Loki admits, but he admits no more than that, already shaking at the memories, as Tony gently starts to pet the terrified God.

“Who?” he asks.

Loki locks up, yet every time he opens his mouth, it was like his vocal cords would cut, his whole body would tremble and it wasn’t until blood leaked from one side of his mouth and his glamour fell away from him once more that Thor yelled out a loud “ _STOP!_ ”

Loki burst into a fresh bout of tears, blue skin now on full display with natural white marks torn through with navy scars, crisscrossing ever bit of skin as his eyes looked like various beasts had clawed them out repeatedly, clothing revealed to not be his usual armour but bloodstained, white cloth.

“ _Jesus_!” Steven exclaims, as Bruce is on his feet in seconds, Natasha sitting up straight in her seat as Clint’s eyes are wide, mouth wide open in shock.

Loki starts to panic when he sees how his glamour has dropped, Thor quickly yanking his brother’s face into his chest, burying his own in his brother’s greasy, matted hair as Tony returns to muttering words of comfort and blabbering little pieces of morale to the smaller God…


	4. Clean Up and Further Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past Rape/Non-Con, Mentions of Rape as a Legal Punishment, Someone PLEASE hug Loki! TTwTT

Fury is furious when he arrives for debriefing, only to find Loki buried under blankets and cuddled into his brother’s side as Tony’s trying to figure out a way to remove the sharp grip of whatever was wrapped around parts of Loki’s mind.

“The _fuck’s_ happening here?!” he roars.

Loki is in Thor’s lap, wary, in milliseconds, as Tony smoothly stands.

“Loki classes as part of my Clan, given his sister created my species and gifted Loki with our protection. Also, Loki wasn’t the real leader behind the whole Chitauri Attack, he was just the Vanguard.”

“ _Oh_? And who _was_ to blame then?” Fury snaps, “The _tooth-fairy_?!”

“No, a Fake God that tortured Reindeer Games here so Thor’s armour freaks him the fuck out,” Tony replies sharply.

Loki lifts the blankets he’s gripping over his head, not liking the way Fury was watching him.

“So? What do you have to say, beanpole?” Fury snaps.

“It’s true, lying would be very counter-intuitive given Tony’s got a viper’s nose,” Loki says from the safety of his blankets and Thor.

Fury looks between the Thunder God and Stark, before returning his gaze to the Mischief God.

“So, what you say to them?”

Loki’s eyes flicker over.

“The truth. Or, what I could say without feeling like hundreds of suns were burning through my brain.”

“And what can’t you say?” Nick asks.

A low _snarl_ from _both_ Thor _and_ Tony is his reply.

“Loki, don’t say a thing.” Tony says.

“I thought he’d like my exorcist reference?” Loki asks.

“…Who showed you that?” Tony asks.

“…Should I say their name to that expression?” Loki curls closer to Thor at the thunderous face Tony has.

“Trauma isn’t something to laugh at.”

“It’s fine, if you must know, it’s because I stole it from the DVD cupboard because I couldn’t sleep, then I fell asleep halfway through,” Loki pouts.

Tony raises a brow, as Thor just gives Loki a tight bear-hug.

Nick pinches his brow.

“So what _can_ you say?”

“As soon as my betrayal has been reported, I’m going to be number three on their hit-list,” Loki replies, voice breezy.

“Who’s numbers one and two?” Nick asks.

“Number one is Gamora, who betrayed my former Boss… Number two…”

Loki looks over at Tony.

Tony snorts.

“Well, nice to know there’s someone new in the line,” he says, as Thor and Nick frown.

“Why him?” Thor asks.

Loki shrugs.

“I wasn’t told.”

 

The next Clan gathering is amidst the reconstruction of New York, their Leader already paying plenty to help the efforts.

It was always the duty of a Clan to care for Their Own.

Which was why everyone wore black.

They used to be a Clan of eighteen vampires.

Now they are only of fifteen.

The youngest of them were terrified, the three children clinging to their relations, Pepper gripping the box of black roses they would place on their fallen’s graves.

One of the men is gripping his child as Tony grips his hands in fists.

He can spy the absence of their human.

“That kid… Is May alright?” Tony asks, placing their faces with ease.

“Hospitalized. We weren’t told officially, though I was,” Pepper replies.

Tony frowns.

“Will she be alright?” he asks.

“They’ve done what they can; though she’s going to have a pretty nasty scar on her hip later,” Pepper replies.

“I keep telling them that any Humans that are part of the Clan are _part of the clan_!” Tony says, voice darkening, before stepping forwards.

“Alright! Listen up!” he calls, the hall falling silent, “Those of us with medical abilities are going to care for any human or ‘wolf relations who were hurt, don’t prioritize, but at least we can show them that they aren’t going to be left alone to their own fears and nightmares brought on by the Chitauri! Anyone not accounted for, let me know, I am _not_ leaving _anyone_ behind! Everyone else, we're gonna help with clean-up and getting New York back on it feet, alright?!”

He was met with sharp gazes and firm nods, as they sit down and organise…

 

Loki is quiet as he sits at the shattered top window of the Stark building, legs crossed as his blanket is wrapped around his shoulders, eyes oddly blank.

Clint is the one who finds him.

Loki doesn’t even look up.

“Hey, Rudolf,” Clint greets.

There is no reply.

“Lokes?... Loki?”

Loki finally glances at Clint.

“You’re pretty sulky, right about now. Why?” Clint asks.

Loki doesn’t reply for a moment.

“It is not a thing one such as yourself would know,” Loki replies simply, “Kindly leave.”

“Fine, fine… I’ll just tell Thor where his currently-zombified brother is‒”

“Don’t!” Loki snaps.

“Well then! Either you can tell me what’s wrong, or I tell Steve, who’ll tell Thor!”

Loki _growls_.

“I'm meant to be dead!” he snaps, “When I fell into the void, I was meant to die, but instead I get captured and I kill thousands, but then am forgiven?! It makes no sense!”

Clint adjusts his stance.

“Maybe it's because of how much you suffered and how you were _hypnotized_ into doing this, forced into stuff you said _no_ to! You had a panic attack just from getting chains on your wrists and it worsened just from seeing Thor's arm-brace!”

“But either way it was _my hands_ that led to children getting crushed by rubble, men and women dying in pain from the monsters I brought to your world!” Loki roars, “As far as I care, I would be sent to Asgard for sentencing, have my life sentenced! I have nothing left there or here! I'm as much a monster as _them_!”

Clint growls.

“You aren't a monster!” he roars, “You may have fought on earth once before, with Thor, but your eyes turned blue when we were fighting! You had the forces but you didn't even strategise beyond trying to use those of us you hypnotized yourself!”

“That plan was foiled when I couldn't hypnotize Ironman!”

“But you had those Leviathan!”

“The Leviathan are too prideful to even think of following the lead of a concubine! The only reason they entered the battle was because the footsoldiers ordered them to!”

Clint pauses.

“You didn't have the control that you wanted. You're thinking about what could have happened‒”

“Shut up!”

“‒If you'd been successful.”

Loki _scoffs_.

“Wrong; it doesn't matter what happens; Thor would have me dead either way.”

Clint flops down by Loki.

Loki chuckles, a throaty, self-defying noise as his blank face changes from anger to sorrow.

“I was treated as their whore when I still wouldn't break; they have these stables that aren't really stables, but where they keep the more defiant slaves and higher-standing members of overthrown kingdoms. You're strapped up with stocks holding your neck and waist with your arm's tied to your back and legs strapped to the stocks holding your waist. The others they'd only leave for a few days, maybe a week for the worst… I was in there for a whole _month_. They'd only clean us “broods” every three days, but even then…”

Loki’s hands tighten into fists.

“I was first kept in the public stables. Then the private ones for the Leader and his “children”, before being bound up in what I believe we're the Leader’s chambers, receiving daily visits from a mind bender. I think I got used to it around the second week and just keeping track of time on the third, though I stopped fighting on the third month… Which is when I was allowed out of the stocks, but still kept in the room assigned…”

Loki tilts his head back in thought.

“Oh, wait; they _did_ always remember to force a liquid down my throat as a rudimentary contraceptive, else they would pummel your stomach until you bled.”

“Wait, _what the fuck_! You can get _pregnant_?!”

“I'm a Jotun brought up as an Asgardian; I learnt the hard way… Though don't ask Thor; it's taboo.”

“Taboo?”

“Our laws state the perpetrator's actions were legal, though by yours they aren't… Nor was how we stopped the pregnancy so I wouldn't cause public outcry…” Loki hums, “Asgardians pride their race on strengths, not morals.”

“ _What the fuck_?!”

“Don’t worry; it was mostly consensual.”

“That’s not the bit I don’t like,” Clint states, “How old are you, anyway?!”

“Well, I’m 1052 in our years, Thor is 1500, so given how long our races live… Thor’s twenty-three and I’m… sixteen? Seventeen?” Loki hums, “But considering I’m Jotun in body… Fifteen, sixteen-ish. I don’t completely know how long a Jotun’s life expectancy is, but you’re an adult physically by about 1000 years, so I could really be twenty-ish, too? Odin always said Thor and I were basically the same age, anyway…”

“You’re underage?!”

“Maybe,” Loki shrugs, “Is there a problem with that?”

Clint grits his teeth in a frustrated scream.

“You have literally been raped _several times_ , had to get an _abortion_ and you don’t even know exactly how _old_ you are? What the _fuck_?! Your life’s a shitshow and suddenly I want to sit both you and Thor down to talk about this properly ‘cause Asgard sounds _fucked_!”

Loki blinks.

“Well, it’s not like we have anything against what you call same-sex couples, or a girl feeling they are a boy or vice versa. We don’t even believe men are better than women, given how women dying in childbirth is equal to a man dying at war.”

Clint _stares_.

“Yup, we’re all having a chat; and this is the hard-of-hearing person saying it!” he states, throwing his hands in the air, “Come on, I’m taking you back to the others!”

Loki tries scooting away, still huddled up in his blanket, though Clint was having none of it, hefting Loki up like one would a kid, carrying him down to the communal living room in his arms…


	5. Asguardians, Vampires and Werewolves

A week later the tower is finally deemed safe for people to go beyond the lower fifteen floors.

Which is why, when the Avengers are in the living room, JARVIS speaks up.

“Sir, one of your Clan wishes to visit.”

Tony glances up from his coffee, as everyone else’s attention goes to the ceiling.

“Sure, let them up!”

“Clan?” Loki asks, finally out of blankets, but now in a green nightgown with black feathers on the cuffs and lining the hood.

“Vampire pack,” Tony hums, the lift arriving a short moment later.

The tiny child with fluffy, tawny hair is a surprise, clutching a woman’s hand with his left and his backpack with his right.

“Peter!” Tony smiles, “May! How are you!”

“Mr Stark!” the little one smiles.

Tony chuckles.

“Peter wanted to see if you were okay, after seeing the fight.”

“We have super-healing, remember; all vampires and werewolves do.”

Peter glances at the others, before running over to Tony.

“I made you something!” Peter smiles.

They expect the drawing Peter pulls out, a traditional gift from a child.

But it’s what’s in the drawing that surprises them.

It’s a picture of Tony in his armour, helmet gone, yet then there’s two of the clan ‒ Rhodey and Stephen ‒ standing between him and one of the Leviathans, Stephen in his scrubs with what seemed like arm-braces crossed in front of him, as Rhodey’s pointing an oversized gun at the Leviathan, in his more fancy army uniform.

Though the Leviathan was drawn in blacks and greys, not greens and yellows.

“Oh? Want to tell me where you got this idea from?” Tony asks, flopping down by Loki on the couch.

“Because you looked really, really scared and really, really lonely, because you were fighting with the other Avengers, though I know it takes you _really_ long to trust people. But then I remembered Mr Colonel Rhodey and Mr Dr Strange and that they always protect people! Because we’re all a big family and you aren’t alone, especially with nightmares, which is why the monster’s black! Because it’s the bad memory-thing of it!”

Tony pauses.

“Christ kid!” Tony finally huffs, tugging the kid into a hug, before pointing at May.

“If you let this one get corrupted…”

May scoffs, setting her hands on her hips.

“As if I’d let that happen!”

Tony pats Peter on the back.

“This is definitely going in my room.”

Peter smiles, before silently hugging Tony tightly.

Then he notices Loki.

“Who’re you?”

Loki side-eyes Peter, an entertained smirk curling his lips.

“Oh, sorry, I was too busy shielding myself from the jewelled sparkles you were giving off.”

Peter tilts his head, confused.

“Loki,” Loki finally says, Peter’s face lighting up.

“You smell like safety!” Peter smiles.

“Oh, I do, do I?” Loki asks, attention now completely caught.

“Uh-huh! You smell like a blend of the Clan, but also of choco-cake and something else!” Peter smiles, “A safety-smell!”

Loki chuckles, as Peter leans across Tony, sniffing.

“Though then you also smell like some of the Moms, who Uncle Ben says smell like that to be Protected, so… You’re a Safe-Mom smell under the safe smell?”

Tony’s brows raise, looking at Loki with just as much curiosity.

“Alright, Peter, you said you wanted to visit Ned and Harry before lunch; come on!” May says, Peter looking up, then running over to his Aunt, smiling.

“Bye Mr Stark, Bye Mr Loki, see you at the next Gathering!” he calls, as the lift closes.

There’s silence for a moment.

“ _Mom_ smell?!” Tony demands.

“What I want to know, is why Peter knows about nightmares like that,” Natasha frowns, staring at Tony expectantly…

Later, both Tony and Loki were the center of many questions and jokes, the little one safely leaving with his Aunt…

 

The next Clan gathering, has Loki introduced, though Natasha stands at his side the whole time, not entirely trusting of those there.

But then Peter is a little comet shooting through the masses to grab Loki in a hug, fluffy curls bouncing and broad smile shining.

“You came!” he grins, Loki hesitating slightly, yet gently returns the hug.

“Yes, I did,” he says, before letting the little one introduce him to everyone there…

 

“And this is Mr Dr Strange!” Peter introduces.

Loki looks up to the surgeon, who smells more like blood than the others, sectoral heterochromia giving the silver-blue/green eyes a piercing appearance.

“Loki,” Loki greets.

“Doctor Stephen Strange… It’s just Loki?” the surgeon replies, shaking the offered hand.

“Um, yes,” Loki nods, “I have a brother of sorts, but still…”

Stephen nods.

“Well, here on earth we are allowed to change our names.”

“Really?” Loki asks, surprised.

“Yes. I don’t know the exact process, but you could ask Tony.”

Loki nods, “Thank you.”

The pair talk a while longer, as Peter lets out a giggle and runs to join the other kids in their Clan, who have both run up to Tony with get well presents of their own, the ten year old’s being an actual gift as the five year old holds up a picture…

 

Thor, meanwhile, is having lots of fun with the rest of the Avengers, running around a floor Tony had specifically set up for their wolf forms, built with both the Clan and local New York ‘Wolves Family’s help, allowing the 'Wolf Avengers to let their wolves free.

“Why don’t you shift?” Clint asks, “You smell like one of us.”

Thor shrugs.

“My Father gifted me the power, but I do not know how,” he replies.

“Woah! Well, I think I can help!” Clint replies, “Focus inside yourself, it’s like meditating, but you should sense a presence that’s like an extension of yourself, then it’s like you’re merging and it’s awesome!”

Thor smiles, nodding.

Closing his eyes, Thor focuses, slowing his breathing to slow.

First, there is the power of his thunder.

But just behind it…

It’s like his body grows warm, a thrill of adrenaline running through, before settling.

Opening his eyes, Thor realises he’s sitting on his behind, looking down to fur and paws, as he hears Clint give a loud whoop.

“You look so awesome!” Clint practically yells.

Yet it’s like it’s in his head?

Thor finally notices that Clint seems _smaller_ , as does everyone else, who look at him with awe; even Natasha, and she’s a black-all-over wolf with red eyes and sharper canines than everyone else.

Steve pads over from by the windows, a gold wolf with a large patch of brown sweeping down his back and white stretching from his snout to the whole of his underbelly, white splotches over his paws and his tail a thick chocolate with a few gold hairs.

“Wow, you’re even bigger than me!” he remarks, coming to stand by Thor, who stands, finding Clint comes to about half way up his torso as Steve reaches his shoulder, Natalie only about an inch shorter than Steve.

“My!” Thor cries, “Friends, this is wonderful!”

“I’m a hybrid of wolf and vampire,” Natasha says, “I think that Steve’s serum seems to be what’s helped him be taller than me. After all; the larger the wolf, the more powerful they are.”

Thor hums, shifting from paw-to-paw.

“I don’t feel like I’m in my largest size just yet, but the Man of Iron always complains about when I destroy things, so I shall stay this size for now.”

“Good idea! You’re already half the height of the room!” Clint agrees, before trying to help Thor learn more about his wolf side…


	6. A (Maybe Tamed) Momma Tony appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Had To.

A month later, Rhodey arrives at the tower, grinning like an idiot.

“Hey, Tones!” he grins, “Guess who just got moved jobs to looking after your sorry ass!”

“Huh?” Tony asks, looking up from his starkpad.

At the sight of his friend, Tony’s out of his seat and dragging Rhodey into a hug, returning the grin.

“Rhodey! What on earth do you mean? I know you get leave since we’re a _Clan_ and we got all those rules about moving pack, but woah! You got moved into the Avenger’s initiative? With War Machine?”

“Well, for one things it’s cheaper on flight costs,” Rhodey jokes, both knowing both their positions have such costs covered.

“Tony, don’t you want to introduce him to everyone?” Loki asks, having a laissez-faire day, once again in his feathered nightgown, but this time with his hair tied back with part of it in a bun and the rest free in a wave of black. Raven-styled slippers cover his feet, which are propped on the coffee table. He hadn’t looked up from his current tome in the last hour.

“Oh, uh, yeah!” Tony grins, “Guys, this is my friend, Rhodey! Rhodey, this is the Avengers and Loki! Brucey-bear’s down in his lab, Stevie’s doodling, Nat’s sharpening her knives, Reindeer Games is reading another dusty magic book, Thor's the oversized puppy-dog stuffing his face with pop-tarts at the counter and Clint’s in his hidey-hole, which is obviously the centre of the vents system which is above my lab, but that’s just Clint for you… Don’t let him know we know where his hidey-hole is, it means I can get my coffee and chocolate back more easily.”

Rhodey makes a noise in his throat.

“Good to know I don’t have to locate Pepper all the time when I want to know how you are, then,” Rhodey says, grinning, “Or just locate Peter, Claire or Scotty to give you the puppy-eyes that have you taking care of yourself to also help take care of them… Or ask Stephen whether his on-off girlfriend Ms Palmer will‒”

“OK, yeah, yeah, yeah I get it!” Tony squawks, embarrassed.

“Good!” Rhodey smirks.

“He really needs all that for letting himself go?” Steve asks, looking up from his drawing.

“Idiot thinks he can function a-hundred-and-twenty hours without sleep,” Rhodey replies, “He’ll have a regular sleep schedule before the next Clan Meeting since he doesn’t want to upset any of the kids, even if Scotty is getting thoroughly spoiled by _everyone_ , but still‒”

“Clan kids are so _rare_! We only have three, you can’t tell me I can’t _spoil_ them!” Tony whines, “The only reason I won’t spoil them is ‘cause May, Ben and Adrielle ganged up on me about spoiling Peter and Claire and you should _see_ the baby pictures I’ve managed to get out of them, _including_ the one from after that Stark Expo incident with Pete! He was four and had both a toy helmet and gauntlet and _oof he was so precious_!” Tony whines, during which time Rhodey calmly borrows a pillow from behind Clint and _thwacks Tony’s head with it_.

“Hey!” Tony whines.

“You were babbling about the kids.”

“But‒”

“ _Tony_.”

“I promise I won’t be a complete hen.”

“Just pictures, no littles-museum, which I _hope_ you’ve disassembled by now,” Rhodey says, voice calm.

“JARVIS!” Tony calls, as the TV switches from what Nat’s watching to a directory of folders…

 

Peter visits outside of a Clan gathering again when he’s thirteen, this time dragging a pudgy human behind him, abandoning the parents in the elevator.

“Mr Stark! Mr Stark!” he calls, grinning.

“Yeah?” Tony asks, turning from his talk with Clint and Loki (Rhodey had locked him out the lab again to get him to try and take a break.)

“Ned and I won the Science Fair Prize!” Peter grins, as Ned’s mouth is hanging open, looking like a puppy as he runs up.

“You know him _personally_?!” Ned half-hisses, half-squeals.

“Uh-huh!” Peter grins, “See, Mr Stark!”

Tony gently takes the small, gold trophy Peter had been hiding behind his back.

_Midtown Science Fair (Middle School) First Prize_

_Ned Leeds and Peter Parker_

“Wow! This is amazing! What did you guys make?!” Tony grins.

“A robot!” Peter and Ned grin, synchronized.

“I made the body and wiring‒” Peter starts.

“A-and I’ve been learning coding from my Dad, so I wrote a code for the central system!” Ned agrees, “Peter’s stuff looks so awesome, though! He’s done so much with all the stuff he collects on the way home and it looks either good as new or _suuu_ per cool!”

“Oh? Can I see it?” Tony asks, smiling.

“We’ve got it!” May calls, holding a box with both hands as the woman with her holds their bags.

The box is set down and opened, both boys running over and pulling out a tiny, silver and white robot.

Ned flips a switch and a blank calculator screen at the top comes to life.

It was obvious the thing had been built from salvaged electronics, but at that moment, Tony didn’t care; his boy not only have a friend _outside_ of the clan, he _also_ had won _first prize_ doing _what he loves_ with his friend at his side.

To say Tony was prouder than a peacock at that moment would be the understatement of the century. If it wouldn’t mean several screaming headlines about his sanity, he would have probably stood on his balcony and roared “MY KIDS! ARE AWESOME!” over the whole effing city.

“Hmmm, sounds like someone needs a reward,” Tony grins.

“Eh? But we already got one?” Peter says, Tony giving a soft hum.

“How about you two get a full day with me? I can talk with these two wonderful ladies to arrange it, OK?” Tony smiles.

“Sir, shall I inform Mrs Potts of this?” JARVIS asks, making both kids gasp, as Tony points at the ceiling.

“My AI,” he hums, “Sure, J, might as well.”

They discuss places to go when Pepper arrives.

“Tony, what have I said about wanting to kidnap and spoil children?” is what announces Pepper’s arrival to the five.

“I’m ensuring I get adult consent!” Tony replies, embarrassed, “And when have I ever?!”

Pepper sighs.

“JARVIS,” she mumbles.

The chronological list starts, as Tony pales, then blushes, before hurriedly yelling for the list to be shut off, the rest of the room's occupants chuckling...

 

Arranging a time and date is a chore, but worth it; both kids are ecstatic and hug Tony before they leave.

Rhodey enters the room as Tony waves them off, Clint at his side, pausing in their conversation at the sight of the two kids and their mothers.

“Hey, it’s Peter!” Clint grins, “What was that about?”

Tony’s grin when he spins around catches both men off-guard.

“Peter and his friend won top prize in a science competition and they’re so sweet and modest! I was like “oh you should have a reward” and Pete said “But we already got a trophy” but they deserve more than that! They guilt a robot! And they’re both ten!”

Rhodey makes an “ohhhh” noise as Clint tries to understand this new Tony-dimension.

“This version of Tony is Momma-Bear Tony. Either go along with it or prepare to verbally brawl ‘cause he’s not changing into a different Tony unless you do,” Rhodey says, voice a whisper.

“So what if we’re ever on a mission and one of his kids get hurt?”

Rhodey pauses, grimacing.

“You _definitely_ don’t want to see that; he once murdered an entire band of terrorists because they tried separating a kid from their family… Just… No.”

Clint winces, before trying to take advantage of Tony’s good mood to steal the coffee left in the coffee machine.


	7. Return to Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST WANTED TO WRITE A LITTLE AND SO HERE COMES A FSKE-CHAPTER/HALFISH-CHAPTER ASDFGHGHGHGH WHAT IS SLEEP?! XD

Loki returns to Asgard when Thor gets summoned, Thor’s grip on his hand tight, walking slightly in front of his baby brother as they go.

When Odin stands, full of rage, the glint has Loki tensing up, Thor smelling his siblings fear and immediately taking a step closer to his brother.

“If you hold rage at my brother, I ask that you do not release it,” Thor states, voice firm.

Loki’s surprise is obvious, eyes wide; Thor has never openly defended him from Odin before.

He takes a step closer to his brother, about to whisper an objection, before shrinking away at the sharp disapproval Thor jabs him with for a second.

“He has committed crimes against both Asgard and Midgard; he must be held accountable!” Odin booms, as Loki watches him stand.

 

 _Focus on the hair, focus on the colours, he isn’t_ Him _he isn’t_ Him _he isn’t_ HIM _!_

 

Loki grabs his brother’s arm, eyes wide, breath heavy, as he spies Frigga, though there is just so much stone and gold that his head _hurts_ , memories are blurred and‒

 

“ _Loki_! _Loki_!”

 

Everything’s too fast and too slow at the same time! He can’t keep up and he’s _falling falling falling_ ‒

 

“What is it?! What’s happened to my son?!”

 

 _Memories, visions, what he’d felt when the mind and space stones had been connected_ ‒

 

He doesn’t realise he’s whimpering, _losing composure_ , until hands are cupping his face, there’s a familiar Seidr swirling round him, Loki’s own Seidr responding in kind, as the world starts to filter in again.

“Loki!” Frigga calls, voice soft, “You’re safe, you’re alright.”

Loki shivers, as he curls up his head in her lap.

“What was that, what’s wrong?” she asks, voice soft.

“I‒ Th‒” Loki tries to speak, but he’s still crying, his voice isn’t working and‒ he‒ they‒

“He was already brought beyond punishment by the Mad Titan,” Thor says, voice a low growl, “It was his grip on my brother’s mind and harnessing of the Tesseract and another stone that bound him and ensured he attacked Midgard!”

Loki feels embarrassed and terrified, though he’s lost his dignity already; why should he care when he’s already been the whore of an entire species?

He stays silent, as his family talks around him.

He deserves it; he was not of their line, he was a traitor, he was‒

“Loki, are you well?”

Loki looks up to his adoptive mother, before looking at his lap again.

“I am… Tired,” he finally says.

“Have him taken to his chamber, we will speak with the council and Thor on what to do with him,” Frigga says, though Thor is the one to pick his brother up.

“I will take him to his quarters,” Thor says, “I will return soon.”

 

The Council is in session for several hours, before taking a break to calm down and think.

Thor and Frigga are quick to head to Loki’s chambers, worried.

 

They find him on the floor, shifted into a cat under his bed, buried in a heap of his clothing.

“Loki?”

Loki mewls softly, looking like a black shadow with green eyes, though they are woven with fear.

It takes a short while to get him out from his hiding place, though he is crying when he shifts back again.

“What happened, my son?” she implores, voice soft.

Loki shakes his head.

It takes a gentle hug and a promise for them to be there for him for him to spill, sobbing into his mother’s chest as words spill from his lips, telling of what had happened, as well as how he felt from it all, how he couldn’t even look in a mirror without remembering what he went through, how he couldn’t look at gold armour without remembering purple skin and being bound up like an object, he he even _missed Hela_ , given she had tried giving him reprieve from the pain, even though they would torture him twice as bad at the slightest sign of his relief.

Halfway through, his Jotun form is revealed, as he becomes to weary and muddled that it drops with ease.

“He said about punishment and I just‒ I couldn’t‒” Loki stutters.

Frigga hushes him, rocking him gently as he sobs into her chest.

Frigga’s visibly _furious_ , as she clutches her child close.

“Thor, you are to speak with your Father and _demand_ that any punishments for Loki, forthwith, shall be given by my hand; I will _not_ let that monster harm my family!” she snaps. “For now, he is to be kept in his chambers, with only the ability to visit the garden, as long as he is accompanied by one of the guards.”

Thor leaves, as Loki finally realises what form he is in, moving to withdraw, to not harm her, yet she halts him with a gentle hand.

“I had your father, your brother and I drink a potion that prevents us from being harmed by the touch of Jotun; it is very difficult to make and can cost lives, but I believe it was worth it, for you.”

Loki’s eyes widen.

“Th‒ then you’re not disgusted?” he asks, voice almost as quiet as the wind.

“No. You are my son,” Frigga replies, “Be it by adoption or not, _you will always be my son_.”

Loki’s red eyes shimmer with further tears, as Frigga tugs him close once more, laying a motherly kiss upon his forehead…

 

 

Several weeks later, after a battle with the Marauders, Thor has to bring Jane to Asgard after she is filled with a sudden power, worry for her mortal form thick in Thor’s bones.

But, after they fail to treat her, Thor takes her to meet with the rest of the royal family.

She doesn’t notice him at first, as Odin and Frigga are sitting by the light of a fireplace, talking in low tones.

But, upon noticing her, and Odin recognising her ailment, a small gasp brings their eyes to the figure sitting on a windowsill, a guard at his side.

“Loki?” Frigga asks.

Loki, however, is watching Jane, who can’t really fathom the expression he holds.

 

The expression of _fear_.

 

“The Titan. I-it was one of the six powers he seeks,” Loki stutters.

“Loki‒” Thor starts.

“The Aether, the Tesseract, the Soul Stone, the stone that had lain within m‒ that sceptre, the Eye of Agamotto and the Cosmi-Rod, with those six things, the Mad Titan plans to destroy the world,” Loki stutters.

Odin’s face turns grim.

“Why was I not told of this upon your arrival?” Odin demands, “After you were calmed from your bout of fear?”

“Forgive me, but I don’t exactly _enjoy_ remembering my time at the hands of fake-Gods!” Loki replies, as the bodyguard steps forwards, towards Loki, though Frigga has already risen, moving to comfort her distraught child.

“Loki, calm yourself, you and Odin may not seem eye to eye, but your father is only worried for his kingdom, especially since there are most likely things that he knows that you do not.”

Loki focuses on his breathing, before nodding, glancing once at Jane, before kissing his mother’s cheek.

“I shall retire for now,” he says, “I apologize for my outburst.”

He nods once to his Father, before departing, patting his brother’s shoulder twice as he leaves…

 

Only for the alarm on the dungeons to go off some time later.

Loki is out the door and across the castle in full battle armour in mere moments, catching Thor on his way to the dungeons.

“Where is Mother?!” Loki demands.

“With Jane in Father’s Chambers!” Thor replies.

Loki is off within seconds, a _crack_ rendering the air, as Loki short-distance teleports…

Just in time to see his _own mother_ under attack.

With a roar, ice is filling the hall and grabbing the elves, Loki’s anger having his eyes flash red.

“Loki!” Frigga calls.

“Mother! Are you well?!” Loki replies, moving closer to her as he keeps a hand raised.

“Both Lady Jane and I are well, but we must protect the Lady!” Frigga snaps.

Loki’s eyes dart for a mere second to Jane, before back to his mother.

“Very well. What of His‒ Father?” Loki asks.

“He has gone to fight Malekith!” Frigga replies.

“Very well, I will ensure your safety here until either Father or Thor return. If they do not within the next hour or so, I shall take us from here to the Dark Elves’ home planet; it will both help to draw their forces from here and, with the power we now, combined, hold, we may be able to change the tide of this battle.”

Frigga nods, face set with determination.

 

Then, Malekith storms in.

At first, he is grinning with the sight of Frigga and Jane.

But then he sees Loki, and he _laughs_.

Loki’s entire mood _shifts_ , as he pulls a dagger from the air, sending a mass of ice blades around it.

Malekith shatters them with little trouble and dodges the original blade, _cackling_.

“I will not let you harm neither Queen, nor guest!” Loki growls, this time conjuring swords and further daggers.

“Really?” Malekith grins, “ _Ajafihi_ _jov_!”

Loki _hisses_ , as his eyes flash blue, shifting into his female form, leather armour turning to gold and emerald as it forms into a breast-plate and metal skirt, green silk keeping only a slight bit more of Loki’s skin covered, poking out from beneath the breast-plate to join to the skirt and form close-fitting tights, which lead into gold and emerald boots. His hair was also slightly longer, reaching the small of his back instead of between his shoulder-blades.

Frigga and Jane both openly gawk at the new design, though Loki only lets out a slew of curses, though visibly unable to shift back.

“So, Thanos’ orders hold, then? I was told of them when I awoke! One only need speak in their mother tongue and your AllSpeak takes care of the translation and action!”

Loki _hisses_ , before bringing up a wall of thick ice around the women, as he _attacks_ …

 

Thor arrives to find Malekith _cackling_ , Loki standing opposite, a blade in either hand…

As, on the floor, lay various parts of what _obviously_ had been Loki’s armour, his brother now a _sister_ as he ignores his bare form in exchange for protecting their family, though both blades are crossed, Malekith pinning him to the wall of ice‒

 

 _Thor. Sees._ RED.

 

Malekith is torn from Loki, Mjolnir blasting lightening right into Malekith, sending him out a window, ending the battle with what will be the wounding of their leader.

Removing his cloak, Thor throws it around Loki, who, at the sight of his brother, covered his bare, _definitely female_ chest, eyes filled with fear and wariness.

Though, the ice wall falls, bringing a wave of water to their feet, revealing Frigga and Jane.

Frigga is at Loki’s side in seconds, as Odin rushes in.

“That armour‒” she says.

“I was the play thing of the Titan, of course he’d decide my other forms need their _own_ guises,” Loki growls, “It _used_ to be something akin to my usual leathers, the charlatan!”

Loki subconsciously tugs Thor’s cloak tighter around himself, as he stands, moving to pick up the breast-plate, disappearing it with ease with the rest of his female battle clothes, casually wrapping Thor’s cloak properly around his chest, folding it in place, though that does little to hide his bosom.

Odin strides in, several of his men on his heels.

“Father!” Thor cries, as Loki pauses, eyeing Odin warily.

“What happened here?!” Odin demands.

“Apparently certain phrases are now rumours and Thor grows easily angered when he sees any sort of maiden in trouble,” Loki says, “However, were I not there, Mother would be dead and Jane would possibly have been gone! How in all of Asgard did Malekith get past our defences?!”

Odin has a double take.

“What of your proper clothing?!” he demands.

“Half was torn up, the remaining parts are merely a skirt and boots,” Loki says, before raising a foot to flash the boots that still remained, “Though I despise them.”

Odin _bristles_.

“You are to be properly clothed in the next hour whilst your brother, mother and I speak of battle-plans! Our Guest shall also remain here, for her own protection!”

Loki nods.

“I’ll find something,” Loki agrees, as one of the soldiers detach from the group, before being stopped by a well-aimed Mjolnir.

“My brother will have a _female_ accomplice whilst _female_! Where is Sif?” he snaps.

Loki mutters several well-chosen words under his breath, as he allows his brother and father to clatter about like angry peacocks, ignoring the warmth flowing into his chest from their concern…

 

“I like it as much as you,” Loki snaps, finally redressed as he and Sif head back to the others, “But that was my _Mother_ in danger and _she_ is the _only one_ I find worthy of my obedience!”

Sif narrows her eyes at him.

“Exactly; you would quite happily slit Thor’s throat!” she hisses.

“Thor? He has managed to win back _some_ of my obedience, so I will only obey him as long as Mother wishes me to!” Loki replies, before they finally arrive back at the King’s rooms.

They are waiting for them.

“We will be taking the fight to the Dark World,” Odin says, “I will not let anymore of my people be meaninglessly killed by the Dark Elves!”

Loki’s eyes flicker to Frigga, before he bows.

“I will gladly do as you see fit,” Loki says, though the lie is an easy one.

Sif, thankfully, doesn’t call him out.

“You will stay here and work with Sif to ensure our people’s safety and help assemble the wounded into the square, dead into the hall. I will gather a group of our guards in case of their return, as Thor and Odin shall take what remains of the Army to battle them!” Frigga orders.

Loki nods, gathering his Seidr for any healing magic he may require…

 

Odin returns before Thor.

But, a while before his return, Loki is finally able to shift back to his male form, huffing in relief as he straightens his sleeves.

“Thank Thor,” he mutters.

Sif side-eyes him at his statement, as Loki seems to realize what he’d just meant.

“Father! Thor is triumphant!” Loki calls, spinning on his heel.

Odin stands, as Thor finally returns, panting and a little battered from his battle.

“Thor!” Frigga calls, moving to hug her son, as the people start to cheer…

 

 

Thor returns to Midgard, as Loki stays on Asgard.

While there, Odin continues his rule, as Frigga has Loki help the weavers and tailor-maidens.

It’s peaceful and Loki _almost_ enjoys it…

 

Until he absent-mindedly mentioned his ability to shift into a female form.

“Really?!” Eir asks, as Lofn looks up from her sewing, Loki finally realizing what he has said, as he is part way through another threading of the shuttle through the loom.

He hums, thinking over it, before willingly shifting into his female form, revealing a dress of more green silk, leather wrapped around his torso to hold his chest in place and shape the garment, though it’s _definitely_ a lot more modest compared to his forced-shift.

“Apparently, seeing this version of me in danger gives Thor the mind of a bull,” Loki smiles, winking.

Ein practically _drops_ her spinning, hands covering her mouth.

“ _ByFriggayouareFine_!” she squeaks, as Loki returns to his weaving, smiling softly.

“I thank you, Ein; though this form was used to demean me quite a bit in the Titan’s Kingdom,” Loki replies, smirking when he finds it easier to manipulate the strings with his female form’s nails and finer fingers.

“Your fingers remind me of a harpist’s,” Lofn remarks.

Loki _squeaks_ , spinning in his chair to find the elder weaver peering over his shoulder.

“I beg your pardon?!” he asks, almost dropping the shuttle.

“You should try it, young Prince," she hums, ignoring him, gazing at his hands, “You may find it brings you a new form of peace for your current form.”

Loki gazes at Frigga’s personal maid ‒ the head maid ‒ for a moment, before giving a small nod.

“I shall see how I fair; I haven’t really had much to do, after all,” he hums, returning to his work…


	8. Thor's Return

It takes several weeks, yet it is worth it, as Loki goes under the tutelage of the royal musicians, who even teach him to sing, in both forms.

“A silver tongue indeed, our Prince!” one of the Elder Lutists ‒ Bragi ‒ smiles.

“I am only able to give my thanks for such wonderful teachers, Bragi,” Loki replies, having just finished a rendition of a song he/she/they(?) had created, which sung a tale of the golden bird that a young Thor had found and failed to get from its tree, only for Loki to capture it as a gift for him, telling of the massive scolding Loki had received after, though the light tune it ended with, along with the mental image of a younger Loki running from an old maid with a broom was quite the entertainment.

“If I may be bold, will you sing it before the court? I believe Frigga and Odin have been _curious_ , as of late,” one of the younger asks.

Loki opens his mouth, cheeks colouring at the thought of singing for her mother, before they finally settle on something, giving into the sudden calls for such an occasion.

“I’ll sing, should my Mother approve it, but I wish it to happen in the plaza, so many others can hear,” Loki finally says, laughing lightly…

 

She decides to pair a silk dress with a gold circlet shortly before her performance, as two servants gently place her harp at the centre of the plaza, seats being set out for the royal family, as a maid fusses about Loki.

“You look so beautiful! Are you sure you will not wear a headdress?” she asks, combing through the hair reaching Loki’s waist, the slightly-curled ends practically floating as Loki lightly stains his already dark lips will a slightly darker shade, lightly adjusting the makeup that had already been placed by the maid.

 

Finally, Loki steps out, bowing lightly to their parents with a small smile, sitting in their seat, as they gently trill out a scale, silencing the people speaking around them…

 

As they watch, Odin and Frigga are struck by the opposition of the Loki in both the _now_ and the _before_.

When he was a child, his innocence had been the opposite of Thor’s; quiet and attentive, with a soul that shone through a soft smile and a softer laugh, in comparison to the blinding _boisterousness_ of Thor, who could warm a room with his booming laughter alone, like moon and sun.

Then their little moon had grown shadowed, clouded, as Thor shone ever brighter.

Odin was swallowed up by that light, despite the silence he would reveal at night, watching the moon before bed.

Frigga, however would see both sons, both the void that slowly grew between them, the way they’d both twisted away from each other, Pride and Jealousy clouding both Elder and Younger in turn.

But _now_? Now Thor has mellowed, he has won the heart of, and been won by, a wonderful woman, as Loki sits before them, singing a melody that is both wistful and joyous, hands spinning and weaving across the strings of the harp like golden harvests in the breeze, a soft smile curled around every word as he sings a tale of his and Thor’s youth.

They laugh when the lower strings ring with Loki falling from the tree and bouncing across the grass, and even feel the triumph a little, feline Loki had upon catching the golden bird Thor had wanted.

Loki’s voice is angelic, as he ‒ _she?_ ‒ comes to the end of the song, Harp booming with the higher strings playing a racing Loki and lower strings the swishes of Lofn’s broom.

Loki leans back in his seat, small smile turning into a triumphant grin, as he turns to look at his parents, hands in his lap.

They both clap, as Frigga stands, going to hug her child, kissing their forehead.

“That was wonderful, my child,” she smiles.

“Shall I tell of when Thor and I tried stealing the roast hog during the celebrations for his third year of adulthood?” Loki asks, grin broad.

Frigga laughs.

“I don’t think I’ve _heard_ that one!”

Loki _laughs_ , as she sits once more, hands going to the strings, as a _much_ more gaudy tune springs forth…

Loki ends up doing performances quite a bit, soon learning how to make parts for the other musicians, as they spread into other tales, such as Thor’s first proper battle ( _not_ the fight he had fought with one of the Oxen when he and two of his playmates had ended up in the Oxen’s pen) or _even_ a tale of Odin’s youthful days, which Loki _may_ or _may not_ have read from Odin’s diaries when lacking reading material…

 

But then he finally gets confronted by Sif and Baldur, who had been in a fierce argument.

“Loki, what _are_ you?!” Baldur booms, “Half the time you go around in armour and leathers as you had done with Thor, but now you also go around in silks and jewels as a Lady! What _are_ you?!”

Loki is halfway between the two at that time, mostly leaning towards his male self as he wears a silk top and leather trousers, heels on his shoes, a black cloak accenting the outfit.

For a moment, he _thinks_.

 _Then_ , he shrugs.

“I have no knowledge of what I am; I am just Loki,” he says, before moving to join his parents in feasting...

 

But it _sticks_ with him.

Or her?

Or _they_?

Of course, there were stories of Asgardians with no real gender, or with all of them.

Though they were generally called either _cursed_ or _gifted_ , depending on the people who met them.

“At least I may be seen as _gifted_ ,” Loki mutters, curled up on his bed.

Standing, he shifts from his half-transition into his male form, deciding to take a walk in the dark…

 

Odin walks the grounds, his thoughts keeping him awake.

Wandering through the castle, he spies from the window a figure in white and black, walking through the moonlight.

So, he goes to see who it is...

 

Loki pauses amongst the flowers of Frigga’s personal garden, admiring the silvers and greys brought forth in the night.

He senses their seidr as he stands there.

“Sleepless, dear Father?” he asks, voice slightly sarcastic, as his gaze moves once more to his hands.

He can only remember Hela, now; how she had comforted him, how she had raged against his captors, had guided him when young _and_ old.

He would know, right?

“It is a wonderful night,” Odin replies, stepping up beside his son.

Loki opens his mouth, but the words are clogged in his throat.

So, he swallows the weight, and focuses.

“Hela helped me,” he says, “Once more, after they broke the defences you built against her…” Loki glances over, “She says you must die for her to reach our lands.”

Odin smiles softly.

“Not long now. I can tell.”

Loki’s eyes widen.

“What? But you are the Allfather! Your life is tied to the land! Of course, you Odinssleep but‒”

“Loki. I can tell I am not the only one troubled tonight.”

Loki _laughs_.

“My troubles sound like child’s-squabble compared to yours!” he says.

“That does not make them any less important,” Odin says, “A sound mind means a sounder path, even if we may need the troubles to… _Keep on our toes_ , every now and then.”

Loki hesitates.

“I spoke with Baldur and Sif… They bring to light a thing that I, admit, troubles me.”

Loki looks to Odin for permission, Odin giving a small nod, smiling kindly at his youngest.

Loki hesitates a second more, before finally speaking.

“What am I?”

Pain flashes across Odin’s face, as Loki continues.

“I am neither Asgardian, nor Jotun. I fit neither as a man, nor woman… I cannot tell where I stand and… It brings the doubts that have been built… _Whispering_ like fireflies, but with small voids in place of lights, sharpened claws in place of legs…”

Odin gently leads Loki to sit in the gazebo at the end of the garden, a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“You are my child; it was your mother and I who raised you as our own. Yet, you are also a child of the kingdom, given how we live for the people… But, most of all, you are Thor and Hela’s sibling; a moon Thor's his sun, the night to his day, yet a star for Hela's empty sky and a light in the depths of her empty oceans. You are a balance that will always be needed in the world, with the best of both your siblings within your soul.”

“Yet it is I, who heralds Ragnarok…” Loki says, voice soft.

Odin shakes his head.

“Paths can be diverted, events can be stopped; it is just our choices that define us.”

“But‒” Loki starts.

“Aftermorrow, I want you to sing for us,” Odin says, cutting Loki off.

Loki goes silent.

“It is my final wish, as King.”

Loki’s eyes widen.

“When you said you knew it’d be a time‒ _why_?!”

“Your Mother already knows.”

“But, two days‒”

“I asked Heimdall to find him, though it seems he will be arriving back soon enough,” Odin smiles.

Loki’s hands curl into fists.

“I swear that I will make it the _finest_ creation in all the land, even in so little time,” Loki states.

Odin _laughs_.

“No, no; I want it like that day, when you had properly recovered,” Odin says, “We will be having a guest over this morning with Thor’s return, as well: you can have him join us, to help with calming Frigga and Thor after.”

Loki nods, not wanting his Father to see his tears…

 

Thor roars in triumph as he, Brunnhilde and Bruce escape Sakaar, the crown of Surtur on a backseat and the head of a Fire Dragon left behind on top of the Grandmaster.

“Next stop, Asgard!” Thor grins, as he tries to ignore the words of his sister, that he had heard shortly before regaining his power once more, Mjolnir destroyed by the old man who’d _also_ chopped up his hair.

(Never let it be said that the Elderly were weak… Thor had releart such a thing first-hand beneath that man’s hand.)

 

They crash out of the Bifrost with a loud explosion of power, Thor _laughing_ as he jumps out, running to embrace the man waiting for them.

“Heimdall! I bring good company to Asgard! How is everyone?!”

Heimdall gives Thor a small smile.

“Your family will require your vigilance in the days to come.”

Thor pauses, as Bruce and Brunnhilde emerge.

“Greetings!” Heimdall bows.

“Brunnhilde, where’s Surtur’s crown? I wish to gift it to my Father, along with the information I have learnt of the Infinity Stones!” Thor grins, shaking off Heimdall's warning tone.

The crown is brought out, as the four head to the castle…

 

They find Odin in deep discussion with an annoyed Frigga.

“They has been in their room since last night _writing_! What on _earth_ did you say?!” she hisses.

Odin gives her a small smile.

“I gave them permission to do as they sees fit,” Odin replies, voice soft.

She finally notices Thor.

“Thor!” she calls, as Odin looks over, smiling warmly as he watches Thor move to embrace his mother, even picking her up in his arms, laughing.

“Father! I bring a gift!” Thor grins, “The crown of Surtur!”

Thor’s eyes widen.

“You are strong as ever, my son!” Odin replies, walking down to embrace his boy, “Though, I warn you, your mother…”

“You _let Loki loose_ in both _their_ chambers and _your office_!” Frigga replies, “They have also been playing their _harp_ non-stop and I am _worried_!”

“Oh? Is Loki well?” Thor asks.

“ _I have no idea_ !” Frigga growls, “Your Father caught him out of bed last night and he has been both robbing his Father’s diaries, _your_ diaries and all of _my_ diaries and writing and practising something _ever since_!”

Bruce adjusts his stance.

“If I may speak, your majesties…” Bruce says, “Did you give him a… a time limit?”

Both parents’ faces turn shocked, before Odin just returns to his throne, as Frigga _growls_.

“You _didn’t_?!”

“I told him I wanted him to perform tomorrow!” Odin replies.

Frigga goes quiet.

“There is enough pressure as it is,” she hisses.

“Um, I will go check on him…” Thor says, pointing in the general direction of his brother’s room…

 

Loki’s room, for the first time _ever_ , is a mess.

Aaand Thor can’t even see Loki upon entrance, which is… Odd.

“Loki?” Thor calls, looking round.

For a second, he notices the harp, before the pile of papers behind it, a pen scribbling as a page is being lifted from the pile by a fine hand, soft mutterings coming from _within_ the pile.

“Loki?” Thor hisses, moving forwards.

“Thor?”

The page moves, revealing that, Loki _is_ indeed in the pile of writing, which covers his legs and chest.

“How, by Father’s Throne‒” Thor asks.

“I am _writing_ a new piece for my _male_ voice and _harp_!” Loki replies, struggling up, tilting his head a little, squinting at Bruce and Brunnhilde.

“Is that a Valkyrie? With Bruce?” he asks, making a face.

Thor sends the two a look, finding Bruce to be looking at Loki in a blend of worry and cringe, as Brunnhilde is watching the brother’s with an amused _by Odin they’re both idiots_ smirk.

“Brother, you _must_ sleep! Whatever it is you are doing, sleeplessness will addle your mind too much for it!” Thor booms, hefting his brother up.

Loki makes a noise, trying to grab several pages, though Bruce is quick to pluck them away and return them to the pile.

“Nooo!” Loki whines, as he’s plopped in a heap on his bed, covers forced over his body.

“Go to sleep,” Thor orders.

Loki replies by sticking his tongue out, wrinkling his nose.

“I have to _work_ ,” Loki grumbles.

Thor raises a brow, finding nothing to help…

So he knocks Loki unconscious.

“Well! Now he’ll sleep!” Thor grins, “Used to do that when were little! He’ll be fine in the morning!”

“Are you _sure_ you should  have done that?” Bruce asks, as Thor heads back towards the throne room…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *faceplanting desk*  
>  _Me:_ Fiiinallyyyyyy  
>  _M'mind:_ Are yoooouuu so suuure about thaaaat?  
>  _Me:_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! IT'S 4 AM! I HAVEWRITTEN LONG ENOUGH!!! X'D


	9. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the best of transitions, but lets see how everything goes whilst Loki and Thor enjoy their lives...  
> (Pushing back a bit to post-civil war and homecoming, darlings! Enjoy! XD)

Meanwhile, as Thor had been traversing the sky and Loki had been recrafting his roots to something much more _true_ , Tony had to deal with the falling out between his side and Steve’s, the burner phone on the desk in his office, and his Clan, so he's running off his feet with work.

Vampires were going missing, his _Clan_ is being _hunted_.

And yet, the police merely turned a blind eye, as Tony has to both aid and rely on Pepper and Rhodey while trying to find a solution.

The panic that had spread had caused the remaining members to separate, to try and flee, though Tony had _immediately_ ordered that those not leaving _at least_ move into the tower.

But, apart from the few who utterly _refused_ to leave their homes, and Peter's family, everyone was _gone_ , a shadow falling over them all as the Humans and 'Wolves continued like normal...

 

Stephen and Tony help Rhodey back into his wheelchair.

“You’re doing very well!” Stephen smiles, “A little while more and you should be able to walk properly, with the braces.”

“I am _so_ fucking glad you’re back, Steph,” Tony says, as they head back to the lift, heading up to the living room.

Peter’s sitting at the table, homework spread out.

“Need any help?” Rhodey asks.

“Eh? Oh no, I’m fine, Mr Rhodey!” Peter smiles, returning to his work, as May looks up from her book, blanching at the clock on the wall.

“Is that the time?!” she remarks, “I’ll start cooking us some lunch‒”

“I’ll help!” Tony quickly says, rescuing the group from May’s cooking; she may be a woman, but that doesn't mean she falls into the stereotype of "excellent cook at _all_!

Not that Stephen, Rhodey or Peter complained: cooking had actually been the thing that had built Tony's relationship with his "Mama" Ana and "Uncle"/butler Jarvis. Because of this, the couple had _ensured_ he was an _expert_ in the kitchen, inheriting the prowess as their son in all but blood.

“Thank God for May,” Rhodey hums, as Stephen gives Rhodey a questioning look; for the past month or so they’d mainly been eating either take-out or food from the Tower cafeteria…

Until the start of that week, with May going to cook, only for Tony to share a panicked look with Peter like a pair of startled meerkats, before Tony goes to “help” May cook.

Or more, translate May’s half-burnt meatloaf into meatloaf with roasted potatoes, peas and gravy.

 

“Tony hardly cooks; May, _please_ get him  to cook more!” Rhodey whines around a mouthful of potatoes, as Peter is too busy sitting in meat-heaven, half his plate already clean as he’s eaten his potatoes and peas, now left with the meatloaf and gravy. He’s still got his fork in his mouth and has paused in taking a bite, Pepper sitting between the two “chefs”, opposite the “Uncles” and the youngest remaining member of their Clan.

“‘SS sho goo’!” Peter agrees in a high-pitched whine, causing Tony to flush and stutter as Stephen _chuckles_.

Finally, Peter starts devouring more of his meatloaf, speeding up when he sees Rhodey is low-key eyeing his plate.

(It was more in surprise at the amount Peter was able to eat, but still‒)

Peter pauses in eating suddenly, sitting up.

His gaze goes over Tony’s shoulder to the window.

“Mr Stark‒” he starts, fork slowly lowering.

Tony is powering up a gauntlet at Peter’s expression, but it’s too late.

The glass shatters with an all mighty _crash_ , glass flying everywhere as Rhodey and Pepper are pulling May and Peter behind the counter, Stephen standing as his cloak swoops towards his shoulders, hands moving to swiftly form a shield, but it takes to long ‒ there was already something spearing into his stomach by the time the tao mandalas were formed, causing Stephen to release the spell instinctively, falling down as it sends a shock of electricity through him, setting off the nerves in his hands, tearing a scream from his throat.

“Dr Strange!” Peter screams, eyes widening in shock, as they hear feet hit the floor on the other side of the desk, a can flying over the top of the table, gas bursting out around them.

“Peter! Don’t breathe too much in!” Stephen grits out, trying to get up.

But there are hands on them, May grabbing Peter’s leg when they try to drag him away, though another black-dressed soldier grabs May’s waist, dragging her away as both she and Tony are the second to fall to the effects of the drug, Stephen already unconscious as they tug him away, the cloak trying to fight, though electric is still coursing through it, making it unable to do anything as a pair of gloved hands drop a metal box on the floor and shove it inside.

Pepper falls next, as does Tony, as Peter’s the last one awake, kicking and struggling as cuffs are strapped onto his wrists, further electricity pushing Peter into a higher sense of panic, as the gas’ effects finally work…

 

Steve is with Clint when his phone rings.

“Hello?” he asks.

“ _They’re gone_!”

It’s easy to recognise Pepper, but then he registers her tone.

“What?” he asks,

A cough.

“The tower was attacked, the last of the Clan, Peter, Rhodey, Tony and Stephen, were taken. May and I were left behind. Check the news.”

Steve adjusts his stance, Clint picking up on Steve’s discomfort.

“Are you alright?”

“They used some sort of gas, then they stormed the place. JARVIS got the workers in the lower floors out and short-circuited all the suits and the doors to Bruce’s lab, but they still managed to bust open a safe and take something Tony’d been keeping on ice in there.” Pepper says, “May’s still asleep, but they’re keeping us both in to monitor overnight and I can't do anything right now! You _need_ to help us!”

Steve nods, as Pepper hangs up, guilt and resolve burning through his veins.

“What was that?” Clint asks.

“Tony, Rhodey, Peter and Stephen have been kidnapped…” Steve realises what else she said, panic flitting across his face, “We need to find a TV with channels for New York, _now_ …”

 

_Shaky mobile footage displayed the building as a missile flew in at top speed, shattering the glass of the tower and exploding in a flash of light, the picturesque view ruined by shattered glass and billowing smoke as a chopper zoomed in, silhouetted soldiers flinging themselves from wire ladders into the building, as another pair move to just below the open doors of the oversized ‘copter._

_Three limp figures, plus one still-loosely-thrashing one are pulled from the side of the building, the chopper lifting off for a moment and the doors shutting, wire ladders swinging, as police helicopters finally respond, zooming out, though the other chopper is faster, moving about, before swooping down and catching five other soldiers on the base of the ladders, the doors opening again to help the soldiers in as something else is handed up…_

The remaining Avengers, as well as their allies, watch in humbled silence, as the reporter speaks.

“With the recent disappearances of the New York Vampire Clan’s members, we thought little would happen, beyond the evacuation of Vampire-kind from the city, we thought nothing would happen to the Vampires who were part of the Avengers and the Civil War. But it has. All we ask, here at at NYNN is; _where have they_ gone and _what does this mean for our future_?... Back to you, Cassi-”

Steve feels a hand rest on his shoulder as the repeat of the broadcast is shut off.

“Steve?” Nat asks, “Steve?”

Steve takes a slow, shaky breath, as his resolve returns, hardening his jaw.

“We need to track them down; I won’t lose anyone else!” he orders, heading to find T'Challa…


	10. Thanos Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen Avengers: Endgame yet, but we haven't entirely reached there yet so...  
> HA! XD

Back on Asgard, Loki is finally ready for his performance, chairs set out for the royal family and their two guests.

“What’s happening?” Bruce asks, whispering to Valkyrie.

“Don’t ask me,” Valkyrie mutters, “Thor, what’s going on?”

“Uhh…” Thor looks to his Mother for aid.

“You’ll see,” she smiles, though when Thor turns to ask further, she mimes for them to be quiet, as Loki finally steps out.

Thor  _ freezes _ in surprise.

Loki had his long hair streaming out behind him, held out of his face by a silver circlet that has a diamond inlaid in the middle of his forehead, a ruby and sapphire on either side to add a tiny glitter to the shine of Loki’s circlet. His clothing, however is a turquoise gown, off of which transparent layers of sparkling greens and blues stream out behind him, making him appear like a swirling ocean as he has on dark green, mid-heeled boots, the tips inlaid with a trio of sapphires in a perfect triangle, the back of the heels neatly lined with emeralds.

 

Stopping in front of the harp before them, Loki neatly bows, eyes sparkling as a mischievous, yet calm smile comes to Loki’s face, before he takes a seat, signalling to the orchestra.

 

At first, the sound was soft, but as it built, it summoned to mind the image of waves against a glistening shore.

Then, Loki started to sing.

The words were both a haze, yet clear, bringing to mind days long gone, yet suddenly so crystal clear that it was like pure nostalgia.

Thor didn’t realise he was crying until a tear dripped onto his hand, reaching a hand up to wipe his eyes clear as he sensed someone standing over his shoulder.

The woman he recognised, though she was going without the large helm she usually wore.

It was her own tears that surprised him, the smile on her face replaced with quiet shock.

Thor turns back, as he sees Loki’s watching them through his lashes, fingers dancing across the strings in hypnotic swirls, a slight smile coming to his lips, before he focuses on his music again.

The piece then rises, like the ocean was parting, revealing a rising sun, Loki’s clothes starting to change with it, like dawn breaking as purples flow through, body then shifting as there is soon Loki sitting in his female form, voice having fallen away with the change, returning as the blues and greens had turned to red, oranges and yellows as the silver had turned to gold, a smile breaking through Loki’s serene features, as the tone shifts, singing of love and hope and redemption, the sun shining down.

Finally, the piece slows, before drawing to an end, as Loki opens his eyes, smiling softly.

Thor takes a moment to catch up with himself, before he’s out of his chair, sweeping Loki up in a tight hug.

Loki’s stiff for a moment before a laugh bubbles up, returning the embrace as they bury their face in Thor’s shoulder.

“I’m not done yet, you boorish oaf,” Loki chuckles, “Besides,you’re hugging me round my chest and I  _ have boobs _ right now.”

Thor lets go like he’d been slapped, thoroughly apologising as his face goes up in flames, Loki throwing their head back to cackle at the sight.

“Now, sit, you just ruined the mood and I have to weave my oral magic and put it right again,” Loki chuckles, though his eyes are sad.

Thor mellows, nodding, as he returns to his seat, Loki doing the same, before lifting his hands, as the orchestra sets down their instruments.

“That was… I did not expect to see Loki doing  _ this… _ ” Bruce mutters.

“A child of Odin? Performing music?” Brunnhilde chuckles, “Impressive!”

“I didn’t know they had the skill,” Thor replies, crossing his legs.

 

This time, the tune is simple, whimsical, a soft, sweet melody, that Loki swings through, harp resonating around the square.

But then, Loki steps away, and sings.

This times, the words are all clear, a soft whisper, as Thor straightens, recognising the words.

_ It was Dad’s Story… _

 

For Loki, it was easy to find the words, but hard to find the rhythm.

They’d used clones to read and summarise every single tale in his books, before writing an overview and searching for tiny little pieces of humour from Thor, Hela and Frigga’s on diaries, having found Hela’s diaries hidden behind Odin’s, bound in thick black leather, instead of Odin’s own bright red.

As he sings, he’s almost at his part; the bridge, where he finally reveals his acceptance for Odin being his adoptive Father, the part where he can tell Thor how much he loves him.

_ “And let me finally say, _

_ After all that we’ve been through, all that you’ve done...”  _ Loki sings, managing to hit the highest note, stretching out the word.

He opens his mouth to form the next word-

 

And Thanos’ hand _ tightened _ around their throat, as screams erupt throughout the square.

Thor is on his feet, confusion written in his features as Odin, too, stands, Gungnir grasped in trembling knuckles as Bruce, too, stands, Brunnhilde drawing Dragonfang from its sheath and a dagger from her belt.

Thanos’s other hand grabs Loki’s waist, as Loki tries to summon their daggers,  _ screaming  _ as his fingers curl, Thanos completely silent as he opens a portal.

Loki glances wildly between it and Thor, who starts to swirl Mjolnir, Hela already leaping over the throne to try and save their baby sibling.

But then Loki’s world _ tilts _ , as they’re thrown back into the Void…

 

“ _ LOKI _ !” Thor screams, as he is unable to reach them, “ _ WHO ARE YOU, WHERE DID YOU SEND LOKI _ ?!”

The large, green man turns.

“I am Thanos, the last remaining Titan,” he says, as Odin lowers his staff, Thor finally realising what had so easily given Loki panic attacks as the titan’s armour glistens in the light. “Your  _ Princess _ was sent to Sakaa­r, where I rethroned the Grandmaster; what better a concubine than the sister of the man who dethroned him?!”

Thor  _ roars _ , as Brunnhilde’s eyes widen, shocked.

“Then I will return to Sakaar and dethrone him again!” Thor booms.

“Oh, _ little prince _ ,” Thanos smirks, “The Grandmaster now knows what you are capable of and, given the difference in time, has been able to rebuild and strengthen his defences against both you and your green friend!”

The Hulk smashes into Thanos, as a battle begins, Brunnhilde sticking to Frigga’s side as Hela draws her own weapons…


	11. Rescuing the Vampires

Rhodey growls, strapped down like a dog to the metal table as the latest series of experiments on his legs are about to begin.

They’d separated Peter from them when they’d first woken up, dragging him away, kicking and screaming, before using him as a way to keep them compliant: if they were good, they got an hour with the kid. If they weren’t…

 

But then Norman had changed, had grown more desperate, and they paid for it.

The scientists had been immediately interested in their “disabilities”; his legs, Stephen’s hands…  _ Tony’s entire torso _ …

They don’t even know what had happened to the kid by this point‒

 

_ Painpainpainpain _

 

Rhodey’s muscles tighten as electricity courses up through him from his feet, worlds smashed from his hands by the burning in his body… 

 

It’d been nine months since the New York Vampire Clan was destroyed and Tony and his team kidnapped.

But then, as ‒ having been pardoned when they’d managed to tear up half of the Underground in their search ‒ they’re flopped around the Tower, a loud  _ crash _ sounds outside.

Of course, they rushed to see, finding Thor, rage in his face as he drops to one knee, a woman dropping onto her hands and knees to his left, the Hulk on his right.

“Thor!” Steve calls.

Thor’s head snaps up, eyes fixing on them.

“ _ HEIMDALL _ !  _ TAKE ME BACK _ !” he roars, looking up.

The woman immediately grabs his arm, as he tries getting to his feet.

“ _ Thor _ …” she says, immediately quieting the Thunder God, “Heimdall gave us both locations for your friends. If you help them, they can help you.”

Steve immediately helps Thor get her to her feet, as Steve sees the way her armour has only just managed to protect her body, blood running over one eye.

“Hulk?” Steve asks.

The Hulk’s face is screwed up in anger, before he punches the ground, grunting.

“Bad man took Thor-sibling! Hulk  _ SMASH _ !”

“Hulk not smash yet!” Steve quickly yells, “You’re on Earth right now and we’re currently trying to find Tony, Rhodey and Peter!”

“Son of Stark and his Son and Son of Rhodes? What has happened?!” Thor demands.

“They were kidnapped, nine months ago,” Sam says.

“We’ve been trying to find them,” Natasha nods.

Thor  _ scowls _ .

“What?” he demands, before turning to the woman, “Mother, you said‒”

“Two locations; Oscorp’s central facility, the underground levels, on Midgard and the Grandmaster’s Palace, in the central hall, on Sakaar,” she nods.

“Oscorp?” Thor asks.

Steve’s eyes widen, before he hurries to head for the central meeting room, “ _ Avengers Assemble _ !”

 

Stephen heard the explosion when they’d decided to give him a break. Hands strapped to a table as the rest of him was tied to a chair, wires and tubes monitoring and controlling his vitals, blood already being tested for whatever property had allowed him to have “magic” ‒ even though his sorcery didn’t originate there.

He stiffened at the sound of footsteps, eyes already glowing a soft red and fangs out.

But  _ then _ …

“Wong!” he croaks, recognising his fellow Sorcerer.

“Stephen?!” Wong calls, running over.

Stephen tries to tear his hands off the table, but then his collar  _ activates _ , shocking him so he has to go still.

“What did they do?!” Wong demands, as Captain America leads many of the others past, further into the facility.

Stephen’s throat is too dry, so he just  _ glares. _

 

Steve charges down the corridors, eyes searching as he dodges right, picking up Tony’s faint scent.

Slamming through a door with his shield, he stops in shock at the sight before him.

A room full of TV screens are hooked up to a large, black box, with is hooked up to a metal grid.

Hanging from that metal was Tony Stark, eyes open and glowing orange and unseeing, as a pipe emerged from where his arc reactor had once been, small wires and pipes plugged into the rest of his body like puppet strings.

“Bucky! Wanda!” he calls, “I found Tony!”

Both moved forwards, Wanda less concerned than Bucky…

...Until she sees  _ exactly _ how Tony looks, as Steve takes a look at what’s on the screens.

Half are statistics and building things, but then he sees  _ memories _ , from some guy in specs helping him escape a room that is almost  _ black _ from the low lighting, to watching Peter having a panic attack‒ 

_ That’s the kidnap. _

Steve’s eyes widen, as he realises they still haven’t found  _ Peter _ …

 

Peter’s cuddled up with Harry, ear over Harry’s chest as a hand gently runs through his recently washed hair, the white, padded room also recently cleaned as the pair are dressed in white hospital robes, though it wrapped around like a kimono, despite still tying at the back; there had been an…  _ Incident _ when they wore the open-backed robes.

Peter shivers when Harry’s hand lowered to the nape of his neck, just above the bandages wrapped around the base of his throat and over his chest, though they didn’t really hurt as Peter pressed closer, giving a soft trill to his… Roommate.

Harry purrs back, moving to nuzzle Peter’s neck‒

As the door  _ crashed _ down.

Peter’s entire body decides  _ now  _ is the perfect time to  _ panic _ …

 

Tony blinks back to himself, though his eyes still  _ itch _ , as he recognises who’s with him…

Which has him recoiling  _ instantly _ , recognising both the room  _ and _ the open door as he gathers himself together…

...Before tearing off towards where he  _ knew _ Peter was being held…

 

Steve crouches, hands up to show he meant know harm.

The crazed-looking pup with brown, almost black hair, pauses, before snapping his teeth in warning as he moves to try and calm Peter, who’s eyes were fixed on the broken-down door, high-pitched whimpers and spilling from his shaking form as he  _ clings _ to the other pup.

“ _ Peter _ !”

Steve turns, only for a blur to run past him, Tony grabbing Peter’s hand.

“ _ Peter _ !” he calls.

“M-Mister Stark!” Peter whines, as Tony bundles him into his chest, entirely focused on Peter as he starts to softly purr.

The other pup joins in, moving to Peter’s other side as he purrs, moving to nuzzle Peter’s neck.

Tony regards the other pup for a moment, before sending them a soft smile as Peter slowly starts to calm down.

“Mister Stark…” he says, voice cracking as he starts to cry, “ _ Mr Stark _ !”

The other pup  _ huffs _ , catching Peter by surprise, until he wraps his arms around the pup’s neck.

“ _ Harry _ !” he says.

“We need to go.”

Natasha appears at Steve’s side, catching the rest of them by surprise.

“What?” Steve asks.

“We need to leave, Clint found bombs wired into the vents and they’re armed,” Nat says.

“We can’t! Norman has extremis!” Tony snaps.

“Extremis?!” Steve asks, spinning round.

“It’s a super serum I fixed after a bad version got used on Pepper, if Norman has it, he’s going to make his own Winter Soldiers! We can’t let that happen!” Tony half-yells.

The pup ‒  _ Harry? _ ‒ snarls, cuddling Peter.

“Uh, Harry agrees,” Peter says.

“I know where to go,” Tony says, “I memorized a map while they were trying to hack my brain, this way!”

They  _ run _ , as Rhodey appears, now almost as fast as Pietro, Tony half-flying down the corridor as fire crackles around his hands and feet.

 

Smashing into a large lab, Tony  _ roars _ at the sight of the dark-haired male studying a needle in the sea of white-clad scientists.

Looking over, the man smirks, calmly signalling something, and Tony and Rhodey  _ recoil _ , reaching up to their ears in pain.

Tony quickly throws a hand out towards one of the people, who seems to be holding some sort of speaker, shaped like a gun, fire bursting from his entire hand, fury written in his face.

Steve is quick to dart forwards, attacking, though the man dodges, keeping a tight hold on the syringe, though when Steve misses punching the man’s head, he’s quick to step back and plunge the needle into his leg, grinning at them as it makes his veins bulge, shocking everyone, though they don’t hesitate to attack.

“We gotta go!” Sam yells after a moment, “Plus some of us are gonna need medical later!”

Then the ceiling breaks, as Steve’s team is forced to drag the vindictive Clan out of the building, getting them all back to the Avengers Compound…

 

It takes a week for the worst things to heal, though when Tony admits to what the stuff taken from his lab and used on them was, Pepper and Rhodey  _ exploded _ .

“EXTREMIS?!” Pepper shrieks.

“I modified it! It wasn’t hard! I just added in some Yinsenium plus a shopping cart of other chemicals and it was fixed!” Tony retorts, though he’s watching Harry and Peter as he speaks.

The pair are cuddled up on a cot, Harry’s hair finally cut down again and any wounds checked out.

Rhodey sees where Tony’s looking.

“Peter’s the main one I’m worried about,” he says, “The three of us adults are all, genetically, human. But Peter got bit by that Oscorp spider… It might be alright, because Harry has been modified in a similar way… But…”

Silence falls, as they watch the cubs, Wanda sat on a chair beside the pair, smiling softly as the eldest of the cubs watches over her “little siblings”...


	12. Let's Crash a Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will all have relevance later on...  
> I'm just reaaally bad at writing fight scenes... TTwTT

Loki stands as soon as the door opens, not wishing to have their back to whoever was there.

The man who stood there bore a resemblance to the man from before, though, upon seeing him…

“My word,” he says, “My brother has really hit the jackpot with you…”

“Tivan, the Collector,” Loki curtseys, recognising the other Elder Being, “I am Loki.”

“I would ask for your corpse when my brother grows weary… But you are  _ much _ more valuable alive…” the collector hums.

Loki remains silent.

“ _ Yes _ … You  _ would _ be  _ perfect _ to join my collection… Maybe some form of stasis, to preserve you…” the Collector hums, gently correcting one of the hair ornaments the serving girls had helped put in Loki’s hair.

A soft knock echoes in the room, a serving boy peeking round the door.

“The preparations are ready, your greatnesses,” he says.

“Well then,” the Collector offers his elbow, “Now to watch you wed!”

Loki nods, lying his hand lightly on the offered arm, letting himself be lead from the room…

 

They fly in through the portal, Thor’s eyes narrowing as he aims the spaceship at the tallest building in the kingdom’s small settlement.

Smashing through two metal doors, they land in a spacecraft carrier, Thor leaping out.

“They now my power,” he explains, “But they do not know of yours.”

“Then we’ll give them the surprise of their lives,” Steve says, pulling his shield off of his back…

 

Loki is quiet as they’re led towards the altar that’s been recently set up, the Grandmaster, dressed obnoxiously in gold, as always, grinning like an idiot as Loki, dressed in a tight, yet sweeping gown of silver and jewels, holding a bouquet of silver, pink and blue flowers, keeps their eyes on the floor, mind focused on the burn of their stilettos on their feet.

“You look  _ mesmerising _ , my dear,” he greets.

Loki had been dealing with the Grandmaster for the past three months or so, so he humoured him, smiling softly.

“I am sorry if my nerves are too obvious.”

“Oh, don’t worry, we’re going to get to the main bit and I’ll be bawling like an infant,” the Grandmaster chuckles.

Loki wants to run. They want to tear the too-tight collar of diamonds from their throat, tear off the silver and gold shoes from their feet, to  _ free _ themselves.

But lavender eyes are watching them from the front row, Loki knows who they belong to, who had enjoyed his Jotun form for far too much time to remember.

A shifter runs up their spine, as he takes the chance to glance at the hostage sat on the opposite side of the aisle to Thanos, Maw at her side.

Frigga gives his a small, fake smile, trying to comfort Loki.

It makes tears  _ burn _ at the corners of Loki’s eyes.

But if they cry, that just shows that Thanos has finally  _ won _ .

He  _ can’t _ win!

The vows start to be spoken, a silk scarf woven into a strip of green, silver and blue, like a river, being handed to the Grandmaster.

“With this cloth, I tie you to me, as my beloved, my bride, and the one I pledge myself to for the rest of my life. I am En Dwi Gast, ruler of Sakaar and your husband.”

Loki watches, numb, as the cloth is tied tight on his wrist.

The other end of the scarf is lain in Loki’s hands.

“With this cloth,” Loki says, “I tie you to me, as my dearest one, and the one I pledge-.... I pledge myself to for the r-rest of my life,” Loki feels a traitorous tear slip out, the corset holding their female form suddenly just as constricting as the rest of their outfit. “I‒ I am Loki Friggason, Goddex of Mischief, Collector of Tales, and your‒ your wife.”

The Grandmaster smiles, eyes glowing slightly with a blend of emotions that make Loki want to  _ hurl _ .

“Now, please, recite the Seidr-Formali, and I shall seal your oaths,” the Officiator, one of Thanos’ other cronies, says, slamming the staff they held against the floor, “If any so object, speak now, or stew in the deepest pit of Helheim.”

There is silence.

It’s like something is solved in Loki’s head.

And it  _ burns _ at  _ every part  _ of them.

Tremling, Loki lets the Grandmaster take his hands‒

And the doors slam open.

“ _ LOKI _ !” Thor  _ roars _ .

Loki turns quickly, though then he sees Thanos’ smile.

“Wait, no, brother!” Loki yells, looking down at the scarf.

 A blade  _ slices _ through the fabric, Frigga quickly tugging Loki away as Thor runs to meet them, the other “guests” already standing to try and stop the interruption.

Thor doesn’t care about anything, but embracing his family…

And the building  _ shakes _ .

“OK! Time to go!” Tony calls, back in one of his suits, as Thor nods, Loki tearing the shoes from his feet.

“ _ BROTHER _ !” a female voice roars, a large wolf soon smashing its way in, leaping over those at the door and landing on those in the centre of the room.

“Hela!” Loki calls, face lighting up, as the Death Goddess uses a blend of strength and Seidr to yank Loki into her embrace.

“We have work to do, little brothers!” Hela grins, “Protect the Allmother!”

Loki only  _ then _ notices the rage in the Grandmaster’s face.

“Oh  _ crap _ ,” he curses.

“We’ll cover you!  _ Go _ !” Hela snaps.

“But I can‒” Thor starts.

“As your big sister and Regent to the Throne,  _ GO _ !” Hela snaps.

Thor grabs Loki, as Scott grows whilst landing.

“This way, your highnesses!” he grins, helping the two head for the door.

“ _ LOKIII _ !” the Grandmaster  _ roars _ , Loki  _ shrieking _ as the feeling of the ruler’s abilities with the Mind Stone flow through the room.

Thankfully, Wanda was shielding those on their side and Hela’s Soldiers were already too dead to be affected, yet Scott has to scoop Loki into his arms as they flee back to the spaceship…

 

When Tony meets eyes with the purple grape as Stephen’s already fighting the blue alien, though the extremis gives him the boost needed to be on equal footing.

Time  _ itself _ seems to hesitate, as they recognise each other with ease.

“Aim for his head or arm!” Tony yells, pointing.

The oversized grape  _ cackles _ .

“Oh, I’ll leave you be, Tony Stark!” he calls, “You are the one I have wanted to crush for  _ YEARS _ !”

Tony focuses on defending the others, as they start to retreat, Thor’s sister’s forces taking over…

 

Once they’re safe on the spacecraft, it’s Thor who guides them back towards Earth.

“Into the butthole!” he whoops, the Hulk  _ laughing _ as he pushes at the floor with his feet and the ceiling with his hand to remain upright.

Though, sitting at the back of the spaceship, Loki tries to resist the urge to be sick, Stephen helping the rest of them from falling everywhere with his magic…


End file.
